Let it Go
by IrisCherieHathaway
Summary: Mikan and her friends attend a prestigious music school. Mikan leaves behind a painful past and memories she wishes she could forget. She meets a boy with alluring eyes, and a mesmerizing singing voice, but he refuses to speak at all. She hope Alice Academy is everything she needs for a fresh start and a new life. Little does she know, she's about to face her worst fears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is a new version of Let it go, **

**same plot just some new tweaks and characters!**

**Take a vote on my poll to see which one you like more**

**thank you soo much **

**XoXoXx**

* * *

><p>Let it Go [Remade] Chapter 1<p>

The sun was streaming in through floral print curtains onto a disheveled young lady. Her auburn locks tossed upon her pillow in a messy display of silk, her slim creamy legs entangled in bright orange sheets. Whereas her wrinkled bed shirt had ridden up during sleep revealing a toned stomach and bold naval piercing. Her eyes unconsciously closed up real tight due to being invaded by sunlight, she slowly opened them, revealing beautiful warm hazel eyes. She glared menacingly at the Hello Kitty alarm clock revealing 6:12 am, she groaned.

'I don't have to meet up with them till 7:30 why the hell am I up?' As much as she tried the young woman could not sleep she hassled with the untangling of her legs from the sheets and sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the tips of her perfectly manicured fingers, while observing her small apartment and all the boxes packed. She sighed and plopped her head into her palm with a dreamy smile.

'This is it! I'm actually going to Alice Academy, the best performing arts school there is. Kids from all over the world go to Alice Academy, and here I am, me little Mikan Sakura, going! She could not contain the squeal that escaped her lips in delight as she fell back on her bed with a grin.

-Technologic Daft Punk-

Mikan groaned and reached over to her orange cell phone, sliding it open to answer the call.

"Hello Aru-Chi"

"_Baka, you're up"_

"But of course, and packed just need to shower and dress."

"_Good, Higushi is heading over to help with boxes bye."_

After that the line went dead. Mikan rolled her eyes lovingly at her best friend. She stood up and stretched; grabbing the towel she left out from packing and headed to her bathroom for the last time.

When Mikan opened the door steam streamed out from her always too hot showers, her face flushed pink from the heat and she smiled at the lad sitting comfortably on her bed.

"Hey Kaitou you got here quick." She sighed holding the towel around her bust as she rummaged around for the clothes she left out for this morning.

"What are you talking about? I've been waiting for forty-five minutes." He scoffed shaking his black swept hair out of his brown green eyes, that never strayed from the girl once. She laughed, as she pulled out some frayed light blue denim shorts and an off the shoulder plain white tee.

"Wait five minutes while I get dressed then I'll help you load all this stuff up." He rolled his eyes and waved her away. Not missing the way her eyes sparkle or how her smile brightened his world.

As the last box was loaded Mikan handed over her keys to old man Myoga she hugged him close and pecked his cheek with her soft pink lips.

"You take care over there in Tokyo; I'll be waiting to hear you on the radio child." Mikan smiled and waved as she headed towards Kaitou's Honda Accord. She hesitated the slightest taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She was terrified of cars and public transportation. She closed her eyes and felt a reassuring hand squeeze her arm she opened her eyes as she swallowed difficultly looking up to see black brown hair in pigtails and kind green eyes, Kaitou's twin sister Kimiko was joining them at Alice Academy. As Mikan slipped into the back seat of the car a pale girl with pixie styled hair turned around from the passenger seat,

"You have everything Baka." Even though it was a question Hotaru Imai does not state it as such because she always knows the answer, her amethyst eyes scrutinizing her friend. Mikan chuckled raising her hand to her lips to cover it slightly, and nodded.

"Of course Aru-Chi" Hotaru nodded and turned around. Kaitou looked in the rearview mirror to see Mikan squeezing her eyes tightly and mouthing numbers counting to ten slowly. He could not help the frown that found its way to his mouth he tore his eyes away from the rearview mirror and onto the road.

"Kaitou-Nii can we puhh-lease put on music?" Kimiko whined putting on her famous puppy pout face it was excruciating to resist, a mix of puppy eyes and a pout.

"Sure Kimi…" – She jumped out of her seat and towards the radio buttons in glee.

"But I choose the station." He smirked at his sisters devastated face. If anyone could resist Kimiko's puppy pout it was her brother.

"B-But… but Nii-Chan, you said-"

"Yes I said we could listen to music, but I didn't say who gets to pick the station." Her mouth gaped like a fish out of water and narrowed her eyes devilishly at her twin, snapping her mouth shut and throwing herself back into the seat and crossing her arms, mumbling about how unfair her brother was to herself. Mikan chuckled and Kaitou tuned the radio to a rock station.

_Now we got something new leaked out from Alice Academy's Abyss here is __**When We Die**__…"_

_Well I know that it's early_

_And its too hard to think_

_And broken empty bottles _

_Are reminders in the sink._

Mikan closed her eyes and let the singer's voice swell over her. The song was beautifully sung. But she looked to see Kaitou's face scrunched up in distaste, he didn't like how depressed Abyss's songs were. She smiled and felt herself falling asleep to the sound of the singer's voice.

"_I hate you! I HATE YOU!"_

"_Mi-Chi you don't mean that..." The woman name Yuka was trying to hold back the tears... 'I'm too young for this... I didn't ask to be a mother... Mikan please stop crying! You can't hate me more then I hate myself... You're all I have left...'_

"_Mama always lies! I want papa!" The little girl was still crying, rubbing her eyes with the back of her balled up fist. Yuka fell on her knees in front of her daughter._

"_Mi-Chi, you know papa is in the sky watching over us… Come on now stop crying... let's go get something to eat, how about some sushi?" Yuka tried to comfort little Mikan._

_Mikan shook her head and layed down on the floor. Her mother smoothed back her hair lovingly, and then slowly stood up._

"_I'll be right back with the sushi, okay? I love you Mikan."_

"Mikan. MIKAN."

"Oh move over Kimi I got this" A cold voice said she pulled out a small gun from her hand bag and pulled the trigger.

"BAKA!"

The once asleep auburn haired girl was now groaning in pain.

"Hurry baka we're here." Hotaru said putting her gun back into her purse. Mikan rubbed her head and mumbled incoherent things under her breath, Hotaru turned around and raised her perfectly arched eyebrow. Mikan gave her best friend a 100 watt smile. She stretched and stepped out into the harsh sun, rubbing her ankles as she tightened the straps on her white wedged heels, she rose her had to fix her waved tresses. Mikan slipped her off the shoulder tee a little higher up the feather, bead and golden hoop necklace danced around her neck and ended in the pit of her stomach. She placed a woven fedora hat on top of her shimmering hair. She smiled at Hotaru who rolled her eyes and placed some white aviators on her face. She straightened up her white button up blouse, and dusted off her black pleated skirt. She moved swiftly and gracefully in her black stilettos she brushed her hair back with her left hand, her ring finger adorned with a sparkling diamond glimmered in the sunlight. Kimiko linked her arm through Mikan's she smiled and shook her behind the ear pigtails. Girls pointed and giggled at her clothes but she rolled her eyes and smiled looking down at her pink bandeu under her gray tank with a pocket of the right breast. She wore pink and black plaid skirt with several safety pins crossed and black calf high converse. Kaitou swaggered behind his hands tucked into his dark straight legged jeans his combat boots clomping behind the girls. The surrounding female population could not help but stare at how his tight black V-neck shirt hugged his finely chiseled body. These four definitely caught the eye of those that surrounded them.

As Mikan was animatedly talking to the others she was oblivious to the hungry wolf stares she was receiving but Kaitou was there to glare at them.

"Where is opening ceremony going to be?" Mikan asked her excitement could not be tamed and she lightly bounced around. Hotaru rolled her eyes in annoyance and none to gently dragged Mikan by the wrist to the auditorium following the flow of teenagers. Kaitou and Kimiko shrugged their shoulders in unison and followed closely behind.

The auditorium was beginning to fill up quickly. The four were lucky enough to get four seats in the front. Mikan was casually talking with Kimiko when the lights dimmed and people began to hush. A man with striking silver shaggy hair and dull hazel eyes walked up towards the podium to the left of the stage. The air around him was calming yet intimidating. His eyes were piercing.

"Hello new and old students of Alice Academy. I would like to formally welcome you and remind you that your performances… I see questioning glances-" The mans eyes slightly enlarged as his eyes met Mikans and it went unnoticed by all except for one but he continued.

"Surely you all read the welcoming packet? The first week we hold performances sort of like auditions to make sure the videos, tapes and CDs are not fixed. Those performances will be tomorrow and the number order will be posted on bedroom door wipe boards. Now prepare for dinner and goodnight." He made is exit with a slightly disturbed expression upon his face. The new students left in awe of their principle. Mikan yawned and stretched.

"Come on Kimi, Aru-Chi, lets eat!" She turned quickly, a little to quickly, to where she saw a blur of her auburn hair her ankles tripping over themselves twisting her left ankle painfully as she flew into a black shirt her slender fingers feeling the planes of a well muscled chest.

"Kaitou I'm so-"She glanced up and stood up straight wincing as she put weight on her left ankle. She pushed her hair out of her face, smiling shyly.

I'm uh sorry, your not Kaitou." She said softly. The boy had a stoic face expression and slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm Sakura Mikan, this is my first year here, nice to meet you." He nodded to her, she had expected a reply but he just stared into her eyes and she felt herself get lost in those soul piercing crimson eyes of his. She blinked and suddenly stepped back on her left foot she fell to the ground with a whimper and grasped her ankle gently kneading it with care. She desperately looked around for a glimpse of her friends but saw that the auditorium was empty. The boy knelt down, shaking his too long messy raven hair out of his eyes, and he removed her hand from his ankle and gently placed her delicate pale arms around his neck, in the same motion he put his arm under the back of her knees and lifted her up carrying her out of the auditorium.

**MikanPOV:**

He's gentle and warm. But why doesn't he speak? I laced my fingers behind his neck and placed my head against his shoulder. I saw three shadows of people impatiently waiting under a light post.

"Mikan!" Kimiko exclaimed worry turned to relief in her eyes but back to worry as she took in the appearance of the boy carrying in. I smiled weakly and waved. He stopped in front of Kimi stepping a step back self consciously. He shook his head with a grim look on his face and unwrapped my arms from his neck as he placed me on my right ankle and wrapped them around her neck. He nodded and turned around to walk away. I could not just let him leave without saying thank you. Before my thought could register my mouth already began to speak.

"Uh thank you so much Crimson!" I called out blushing furiously as the last word left my lips. I raised my hand to my mouth in embarrassment, and almost didn't catch the amused twinkle in his eye as he waved goodbye with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed! I thougth this one was loads better,**

**and i had two people confused with the paragraph where she's getting out**

**of the car, Im sorry! I will go back and edit when I have time. So for now **

**enjoy chapter two and leave you thoughts and critiscism, it is deeply appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing songs nor characters! the only characters I own, are**

**Kimiko and Kaitou Higushi, Katie Smith and some that will be introduced later! Ja ne!**

**XoXoXx**

* * *

><p>Let it go Chapter 2 [Remade]<p>

"Ow, Ow, Owie!" Mikan whined gripping her hello kitty head shaped pillow and none to gently shoving it into her face as she was overcome with a pain to excruciating that she let out a terrifying scream into her pillow.

"Oh baka shut up, Nii-san would say it's a sprain." Hotaru said nonchantly while turning the ankle in her hand to and fro examining it as she seen her elder brother do countless times before. Mikan pouted and looked at the clock they had received their numbers as told on the wipe boards, Hotaru was number eleven, Kimiko was number 13, and Mikan was number 24. But,

"How am I suppose to sing and move with a sprained ankle?" She whined rather loudly, throwing her hands in the air. She crossed her arms across her chest as she contemplated her options.

"Just sit on a chair so something that is acoustic, that doesn't involve a lot of movement." Mikan let her songs run through her head, contemplating the different ones. Her head set on a song that was personal and a favorite. She felt a smile creep upon her face. It was a sad smile, but she shook her head and replaced it with a bright one.

"Okay I got the song but how am I suppose to get on and off stage?"

"I'll carry you." An expressionless voice said, as a disheveled Kaitou roamed into the living room rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you sure Kai-kun?" Mikan asked sweetly playing with a ringlet of hair with her index finger. He shrugged nonchantly and quickly looked away when she shot him a grin. He turned curtly to hide the blush that flushed across his cheeks, and stomped his way back to the kitchen.

"Thanks Kai-kun." She shouted after him. She couldn't help but think how weird he was sometimes, yet it didn't matter to her cause when push comes to shove he is always there for her and he is such a dear friend.

"Well I guess I need help getting dressed." She looked over slyly at Hotaru only to see her best friend was no longer there. Mikan puffed out her cheeks and tried to get up off the couch without hurting her ankle and limped her way to her room. The dorm apartment that the three girls shared was huge, it had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room complete with a balcony. Their other roommate had to appear. Mikan the room closest on the left side of the hall, it was still a far walk for her sore ankle but she managed heavily breathing with sweat on her brow by the time she arrived to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of her bed, and ran her fingers through her tresses, the ringlets were naturally there and she decided to leave her hair down and limped her way to her closet flipping through her shirts till she came across a red black and white plaid shirt that rolled up to the elbows. She reached below for her favorite pair of high waist dark blue denim jean shorts. She slipped off here crème colored silk pajama top and her comfy gray shorts. Putting her arms through the plaid shirt and buttoning it up to her breasts giving what Kimiko would say a shot of modest cleavage. She slipped her tender ankle in the shorts first then the other ankle pulling it up and tucking in the shirt around her body. Pulling it out a little bit from the top of the shorts slipping her feet into some red flats. She smiled at her reflection and felt her smile fall,

'Oh mother, father how I wish you were here to witness my dreams coming true." She wiped the tear that escaped just as she hearda knock on her door. She faked a smile,

"Come in." She said gently, staring at the emerald eyes of Kaitou who gave her a wry smile.

"You ready Mikan?" He asked. Mikan felt the dip of the mattress as he sat down a few feet away scared that he'll see how distress she was feeling.

"Mikan." He said in a voice she wasn't willing to recognize, his hand crept up to her chin cupping it gently and pulling her face towards his. She refused to look him in the eye knowing what she would see, was something she didn't want to recognize it caused her heart to ache the slightest bit.

"Mikan look at me, please." His voice was husky and pleading, as his forehead leaned in to connect with her own, her eyes fluttered open staring deeply into emerald orbs, seeing how tender and caring they are… it caused her to ache.

"Don't look at me like that Kaitou." She pleaded her voice cracking, he pushed her hair behind her ear and let his hand linger and finally rest on the back of her neck.

"Mikan you know how I feel, you know I-" her abrupt movement caught him off guard, he was pushed back by the force of her petite body. Her hands over his mouth prevent him from uttering another word, her head in his chest prevented it from slowing his heart rate.

"Don't say it, please don't say it, you don't feel it you don't feel anything like that your one of my closest friends, of course you care for me but that is all it is. I refuse to lose you like I lost-" Her voice trailed off as she felt the tightening in the back of her throat and heat behind her eyes as she remembered the memories she begged to forget. She needed, she was desperate for the both of them to believe the words she spouted. He lifted her up and removed her hands from his mouth, he nodded pulling her close into a tight embrace feeling his heart lurch at the visible movement of her body wincing in close contact. But that didn't stop him from kissing her forehead.

"Let's go then, you don't want to be late." He wrapped her arms around his neck and put his arm under her knees and lifted her up, carrying her out the apartment and to the auditorium, ignoring the ache in his heart and the hurt in her eyes.

When the two of them arrived the other performers set for the say were sitting in the audience talking amongst themselves. Mikan saw Hotaru and Kimiko talking to a bubble gum curly haired girl and a dark midnight blue pin straight haired girl. Kaitou eyed and pushed his way through the people to his sister who was sweet enough to save two seats. He sat Mikan down next to his sister gently and sat himself on Mikan's other side. Mikan gave both girls a smile.

"Oh Mikan you're here! Let me introdu-" the lights began to dim and a throat was cleared as a soft spotlight hit the principle who was adorned in a black business suit with a green tie. He waited till he had everyone's attention to be given towards him and the stage the spotlight made his silver hair glisten her so slightly.

"Good Morning all, I'm glad to see you all are prompt and received your number. Now let's begin with number one." He clapped politely and everyone soon followed suit respectively as a tall pale girl with short permed forest green hair stood with a violin case clutched in her hand. She swayed her way down the aisle her shimmery short black dress glimmered in the spotlight her tall ribbon stilettos that wrapped their way around her calves made clicking sounds as she made her away across the stage. She turned to the crowd piercing us with bright olive eyes.

"Good morning and thank you principle I will be playing Ave Maria by [Fill in]." She bowed gracefully and sat on the seat provided, crossing her ankles and removing her violin from its satin lined case. She took a deep breath and began to play. It was beautiful and left everyone either envious or in awe. When she stopped her eyes opened and she smiled a tentative smile, bowing once more as she departed.

Over the intercom you heard.

"Number two, to the stage please." The pink curly haired girl next to Hotaru got up and squealed grabbing her acoustic guitar. She walked confidently in her modest wedges her floral skirt swishing behind her bright yellow tank top with netted back was cute and received many whispers as she took the stage. Her deep ocean blue eyes gazed upon the crowd in a loving way,

"Hello everyone I hope you like this it's called _'Don't forget to remember me'_" She stepped back from the podium and into the middle of the stage. She removed her guitar from it's case, and put the strap around her head, she strum the guitar and smiled as she began to sing.

_18 years have come and gone_  
><em>For momma they flew by<em>  
><em>But for me they drug on and on<em>  
><em>We were loading up that Chevy<em>  
><em>Both tryin' not to cry<em>  
><em>Momma kept on talking<em>  
><em>Putting off good-bye<em>  
><em>Then she took my hand and said<em>  
><em>'Baby don't forget<em>

_Before you hit the highway_  
><em>You better stop for gas<em>  
><em>There's a 50 in the ashtray<em>  
><em>In case you run short on cash<em>  
><em>Here's a map and here's a Bible<em>  
><em>If you ever lose your way<em>

The song was beautifully written, and Mikan could not help the pang in her chest as the feelings being conveyed were obviously that of being away from home and loved ones, something that.. her train of thought was interrupted from the squezze of her hand from Kaitou, she looked up at his worried face gave him a reassuring smile, returning her gaze to the girl on stage.

_Just one more thing before you leave_  
><em>Don't forget to remember me'<em>

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home_  
><em>And those bills there on the counter<em>  
><em>Keep telling me I'm on my own<em>  
><em>And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night<em>  
><em>And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright<em>  
><em>Before we hung up I said<em>  
><em>'Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall<em>  
><em>And tell Memaw that I miss her<em>  
><em>Yeah, I should give her a call<em>  
><em>And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl<em>  
><em>Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be<em>  
><em>Don't forget to remember me'<em>

_Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray_  
><em>I haven't done this in a while<em>  
><em>So I don't know what to say but<em>  
><em>'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place<em>  
><em>Yeah, I know there are more important things,<em>  
><em>But don't forget to remember me<em>  
><em>But don't forget to remember me'<em> 

When she finished her eyes sparkled and her cotton candy hair was illuminating her face, she bowed and with a wave she exited the stage.

"Number three to the stage please." A tall slim girl stood gracefully and made her way towards the stage her every movement was as if she was gliding her long blue black straight hair swayed as if to her own beat. The single violet streak shined against her pale skin. You could tell she was a dancer from the pure white leotard she wore that dipped dangerously in the back she carried Pointe shoes in her left hand her bare feet made a light pitter patter sound as she made her way to the podium. She stared at her peers with light violet blue eyes.

"Hello I am Katie Smith a scholarship student from New York, America. I have danced ballet since I was two. Please enjoy my performance." She said in flawless Japanese she turned sharply and in the middle of the stage she sat herself down twisting her long hair into a flawless bun, and began to wrap her Pointe shoes around her feet and with the ribbons securely wrapped around her ankles she rose to her toes with her arms outstretched above her head her eyes facing down her body poised beautifully as the music began.

_[A Beautiful Strength - Evan Rosenberg]_

Mikan applauded loudly as the girl left the stage. Letting her hair out of it's bun and it falling majestically around her as she disappeared behind the curtain. Mikan watched the other performers, rappers, dancers, instrument players, and many great singers. Mikan began to get nervous, she felt her palms begin to sweat and trying to go over the words in her had she stumbled with the chords. She felt a gentle hand squeeze her hand and she looked to see Kaitou give her a small smile only meant for her to see, she smiled shyly back.

"Number ten to the stage please." Kaitou stood up with a sigh,

"That's us, be back soon." Mikan patted his hand and wished him luck.

'…Wait us?' She looked to the stage to see the band members of Silence, Kaitou's band, there sitting at their respective instruments. She couldn't help that her face lit up at all the familiar faces.

"Hello Alice Academy, I am Higushi Kaitou and this is my band Silence hope you enjoy us." He pulled away from the podium, giving the nearest guy with silver hair and green-yellows eyes a high five.

_You walk into the room and I_  
><em>I, I-I, I, I, I-I, I.<em>  
><em>I wanna tell ya, tell ya, but I just can't speak.<em>  
><em>This shouldn't be so difficult.<em>  
><em>Why-y. why-y-y-y-y-y,<em>  
><em>Tell me why I see you and I just can't breathe.<em>

__Kaitou couldn't keep his eyes from Mikan's trying to convey to her what she did not want to hear, his smoldering look was making her shift uncomfotably in her seat, and as much as she tried to pry her eyes away, his gaze would not let her, he wanted her to know this son was ment for her.

_You're like a bullet, girl, to my heart,_  
><em>You're like a very far shooting star,<em>  
><em>The very thing that I need,<em>  
><em>Look at how you get to me<em>

_I can never be myself,_  
><em>How can I when I'm stuck in hell?<em>  
><em>Stutterin, stutterin, stuttereh-ing<em>  
><em>Stutterin, stutterin, stuttereh-ing<em>  
><em>Wanna tell you how I feel inside<em>  
><em>But every time I go and try<em>  
><em>Mutterin, mutterin, muttereh-ing<em>  
><em>Stutterin, stutterin, stuttereh-ing<em>

_Don't leave,_  
><em>I know I effed it up,<em>  
><em>That's my luck,<em>  
><em>That's just my luh uh uck.<em>  
><em>Here I go, Here I go and do it again<em>

_You're tut-,_  
><em>And I'm just so tongue tuh-ied.<em>  
><em>Why-y-y, why can't I get it right?<em>  
><em>The words just wont come out,<em>  
><em>They wanna take down<em>  
><em>But I'm still around<em>

_You're like a bullet, girl, to my heart_  
><em>Your like a very far shooting star,<em>  
><em>The very thing that I need<em>  
><em>Look at how you get to me...<em>

_She wasn't blind to his attraction but to know she caused him pain, in anyway made her flinch noticiably she knows what the pain of a broken heart felt like and it was not something wanted to inflict upon someone else, but what if the price was her own heart? She rubbed the bridge of her nose, and sighed aloud but could not drive herself to stop the smile that creeped its why across her face._

_I can never be myself,_  
><em>How can I when I'm stuck in hell?<em>  
><em>Stutterin, stutterin, stuttereh-ing<em>  
><em>Stutterin, stutterin, stuttereh-ing<em>  
><em>Wanna tell you how I feel inside<em>  
><em>But every time I go and try<em>  
><em>Mutterin, mutterin, muttereh-ing<em>  
><em>Stutterin, stutterin, stuttereh-ing<em>

_You're like a bullet, girl, to my heart_  
><em>Your like a very far shooting star,<em>  
><em>The very thing that I need<em>  
><em>Look at how you get to me... [x2]<em>

_I can never be myself,_  
><em>How can I when I'm stuck in hell?<em>  
><em>Stutterin, stutterin, stuttereh-ing<em>  
><em>Stutterin, stutterin, stuttereh-ing<em>  
><em>Wanna tell you how I feel inside<em>  
><em>But every time I go and try<em>  
><em>Mutterin, mutterin, muttereh-ing<em>  
><em>Stutterin, stutterin, stuttereh-ing<em>

_Muttereh-ing._  
><em>Stuttereh, stuttered, Stuttereh-ing<em>

With the end of his song, his gaze became more intense and as the last note faded he nodded towards her and smirked in a way she new, _he_ knew that he got to her and she did not appreciate his satisfied smirk.

Mikan felt a jolt as Kaitou's sand that last part with eyes burning into her own. She felt like she couldn't break the hold he held on her and that it was making it quite heart for her to breathe. But she stood up, with the help of Kimiko beside her and clapped and whooped with the rest of the crowd. The band goofballs waved and jumped off into the side wing with a whoop, while Kaitou bowed and exited with smirk along with the silver haired boy.

"Number 11 to the stage please." Hotaru stood up her sleek black dress clutched her from her neck to her hips,

"Good luck Aru-Chi!" Mikan and Kimiko whispered squeezing Hotaru hand encouragingly, as she walked her legs moved freely through the mid thigh slits on both sides making the dress elegant yet risqué as Kimiko put it. The black pumps at the end of her feet halted as she walked passed the piano which was rolled on stage and towards the podium, her amethyst eyes hard as she stared at crowd.

"Hello I am Imai Hotaru, I will be playing Claire de Lune, enjoy." Her voice rang clear and strong. The aura around was nothing but calm and confident. She sat down at the piano and flexed her fingers as soon as she descended her first finger upon the key she was a whole different being. Her fingers flew without single twitch her eyes closed, her face no emotion but contempt. With the stroke of the last key she opened her eyes. Mikan was the first to applaud with a humongous grin plastered upon her face. Hotaru bowed politely and walked out towards the wing.

"Number 12 to the stage please." Four boys stood up from the front. A blonde haired boy with pale skin and deep cerulean eyes walked up to podium.

"Hello we are Abyss." Was all he said and it sent the crowd into whispers. The blonde boy took his place at the bass guitar and a grinning guy got on the drums with a loud whoop. Then Mikan noticed Crimson patting a fox eyed boy who gave him a thumbs up as he grabbed his electric guitar. Then Crimson took his place at the microphone and then, he began.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._  
><em>I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.<em>  
><em>For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, <em>  
><em>Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor? <em>

His voice was rasphy and so smooth, Mikan could not help her eyes from suddenly widening at the way his voice carried, and how it silenced the crowd in front, she have never heard him talk but if it was as good as his singing voice she might just melt.

_[Chorus]_

_I'm not okay_  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>You wear me out<em>

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? _  
><em>(I'm not okay)<em>  
><em>I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means<em>  
><em>(I'm not okay)<em>  
><em>To be a joking look, another line without a hook<em>  
><em>I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look! <em>

_[Chorus]_

_I'm not okay_  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>You wear me out<em>

_Forget about the dirty looks_  
><em>The photographs your boyfriend took<em>  
><em>You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed<em>

_I'm okay_  
><em>I'm okay! <em>  
><em>I'm okay, now<em>  
><em>(I'm okay, now)<em>

As his voice carried on, she noticed the slight tinge of emotions seeping out, she caught pain and something else she just could not put a finger on, but just closing her eyes and letting his voice embrace her was enough to feel something and that is what all singers want to achieve.

_But you really need to listen to me_  
><em>Because I'm telling you the truth<em>  
><em>I mean this, I'm okay! <em>  
><em>(Trust Me)<em>

_I'm not okay_  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>Well, I'm not okay<em>  
><em>I'm not o-fucking-kay<em>  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>(Okay)<em>

Mikan felt her jaw slacking as he finished his song. She clapped along with the others and noticed how instead of Crimson talking it was the blonde boy to talk again.

"Thanks everyone." He took a slight bow before following his band mates into the wing. A couple of nearby girls began to whisper about him.

"Number 13 to the stage please."

"My lucky number! Here I go!" Kimiko said in her sing- song voice, brushing back her pin straight black brown hair and running her fingers to the bobby pins holding her slightly poofed bangs. She walked down the aisle checking over her black loose shirt that cut at midriff her toned stomach shining in the light, her ripped jeans with red lace leggings underneath tucked into her favorite pair of combat boots stomping their way down .

"Good Luck Kimi-Chi!" Mikan hollered, Kimi turned around with a smile and shot Mikan a victory sign before clomping her way across the stage.

"Hello everyone! I'm Higushi Kimiko, twin sister to Higushi Kaitou, big difference ne?" She giggled and with a wink stood at the microphone making it her perfect for her short height. Once the music began people whooped and clapped to the banging beat.

_I could stick around and get along with you  
>Hello oh-oh-oh-oh<br>It doesn't really mean that I'm into you  
>Hello oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

_You're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party  
>Don't get too excited cause that's all you'll get from me <em>

Hey

Yeah I think you're cute but really you should know  
>I just came to say hello<br>Hello  
>Hello<br>Hello oh oh oh oh!

Mikan was amazed at well Kimi worked the stage she was flirty and professional in all levels really reacting to crowds energy, her outfit was always the best kick off to her songs, but Mikan could not help but feel the swell of pride at her important friend.

I'm not the kinda girl who'd get messed up with you  
>Hello ho-ho-ho-ho<br>I'ma let you try to convince me too  
>Hello oh oh oh oh<p>

It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party  
>It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say<br>Hey

Kinda like this game but there's something you should know  
>I just came to say<br>Hello

Hey

I could stick around and get along with you  
>Hello oh oh oh oh<br>It doesn't really mean that I'm into you  
>Hello oh oh oh oh<p>

(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)  
>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)<br>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)  
>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)<p>

(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)  
>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)<br>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)  
>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)<br>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)  
>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)<br>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)

Hey

I just came to say hello  
>Hello<br>Hello  
>Hello oh-oh-oh-oh<p>

I'm not the kinda girl who'd get messed up with you  
>Hello oh-oh-oh-oh<br>I'ma let you try to convince me to  
>Hello ho-ho-ho-ho<p>

It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the partyyyy  
>It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say<br>Hey

Kinda like this thing but there's something you should know  
>I just came to say hello<p>

With a wink directed to me she got ready for the final...

Hey 

When Kimiko finished the crowd roared in approval, whops and whistles were heard through out the auditorium as her friend left the stage. Mikan giggled to herself and smiled proudly at the reaction her friend received, you could say Kimiko was born for the limelight it always followed her and the reaction received was evidence that she was good enough to deserve it.

Mikan sat patiently through the other performers her resolve slowly crumbling with every passing performer.

"Number 23 to the stage." A haughty looking red head stood up with a sassy sashay she walked towards the stage her tight royal blue dress flattered her noticeable curves. Mikan stood and whimpered at the pressure applied to her throbbing ankle, as she tried to make her way out of the auditorium before she herself crumbled. She was abruptly tossed over a pair of strong shoulders.

"I should have known Imai was right, your not trying to escape are you?" A familiar husky voice said. Mikan pounded the back of Kaitou as he carried her back stage.

"…Koizumi Luna." The beat dropped and the last thing Mikan saw before she was completely behind stage was the red head working that stage. Kaitou tossed Mikan none too gently on the couch where the other teens who had already performed were all lounging about.

"You haven't performed yet." The blonde boy from Abyss said, Mikan shook her head in response.

"Idiot, where do you think your going?" Hotaru stood in front of her with her arms crossed and her eyes boring into Mikan's own. Mikan gulped and looked at her suddenly interesting lap as she subconsciously began to play with her hair, she softly replied," Well Aru-Chi, I just don't think I'm good enough." She finished in an almost whisper. Hotaru rolled her eyes, and yanked her best friend up by the wrist despite the whine that escaped the girl's lips.

"Listen Mikan, you know your good, the song isn't it _that_ one? It's one of your best pieces. It is your heart in words now when that bimbo on stage is finished Kaitou is going to carry you in stage and sit there to babysit you and play guitar since your acting childish and dependent. Think of your parents Mikan." Mikan felt her eyes mist over and she smiled hugging her best friend.

"Weird friendship if you ask me." The grinning guy from Abyss said. Hotaru swiftly threw her pump at him.

"No one asked you." She said her eyebrow raised in challenge. The poor boy got smack right dab in the face with the heel and was now clutching his nose.

"Idiot Koko." The fox eyed boy mumbled shaking his head.

"Lets go Mikan." Kaitou stood up with his guitar strapped to his back she nodded and gently laced her fingers behind his neck as he swept her up.

"Number 24 to the stage please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!  
>I've been quite busy with school and cheer<strong>

**haven't been able to update or write I'm sorry!  
>I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes<br>**

**XoXo **

* * *

><p>With Kaitou carrying her on stage, Mikan knew he could feel her sweaty palms against his neck and her heart pounding in her chest was probably loud enough for the whole auditorium to hear. As Kaitou calmly placed her on the seat provided and brought the microphone to her and adjusted it to her height, he sat down in the seat brought by a stage crew member and nodded his thanks. He removed the guitar strap from his neck. Mikan closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes to the crowd she smiled brightly,<br>"Hello, I am Sakura Mikan. This is my friend Higushi Kaitou as you may know. Please enjoy my song." She stole a glance at Kaitou and caught his eye, she nodded slightly and his hand began to strike the guitar.

_Sha la la la la, sha la la la la__  
><em>_You used to call me your angel__  
><em>_Said I was sent straight down from heaven__  
><em>_And you'd hold me close in your arms__  
><em>_I thought of the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave__  
><em>_I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile__  
><em>_And I still shed a tear every once in a while__  
><em>_And even though it's different now__  
><em>_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go__  
><em>_And I need you to know__  
><em>_I miss you, sha la la la la__  
><em>_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer__  
><em>_And now I'm livin' out my dream__  
><em>_Oh, how I wish you could see__  
><em>_Everything that's happenin' for me_

_I'm thinkin' back on the past__  
><em>_It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

_I miss you, I miss your smile__  
><em>_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now__  
><em>_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go__  
><em>_And I need you to know__  
><em>_I miss you, sha la la la la__  
><em>_I miss you_

_know you're in a better place yeah__  
><em>_But I wish that I could see your face, oh__  
><em>_I know you're where you need to be__  
><em>_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile__  
><em>_And I still shed a tear every once in a while__  
><em>_And even though it's different now__  
><em>_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go__  
><em>_And I need you to know__  
><em>_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you, I miss your smile__  
><em>_And I still shed a tear every once in a while__  
><em>_And even though it's different now__  
><em>_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go__  
><em>_And I need you to know__  
><em>_I miss you, sha la la la la__  
><em>_I miss you_

At the end of the song she felt her throat tighten, no matter how many times she swallowed it would not lessen and, against her protest, the heat behind her eyes would not go away and caused them to glaze over. She looked to Kaitou who had his arms ready to pick her up, she shook her head and stood up with a hiss, she bowed slightly bout stumbled a little, and came back up with grin,

"Thank you." She limped to the side of the stage with Kaitou following behind his face grim as she smiled and waved, till she came behind the curtain, where she stumbled on the floor gasping due to pain. Kaitou kneeled down next to her trying to pick her up but she waved him away,

"Mikan you idiot." Hotaru shook her head as the said girl looked up determinedly. Kaitou shook his head and scooped the said girl despite her protest. He plopped down next to his sister and Mikan quickly removed herself from his lap and wedged herself in the niche between the twins. The pain was going away but the heat behind her eyes was intensifying. She felt a tear squeeze out from her eyes and she cupped her face in her hands. Kaitou rubbed her back soothingly, whereas Kimiko held her hand making soothing circles on the back of her hand. Hotaru moved swiftly to behind the silently crying girl putting her hand on her shoulder as she glared at the staring observers.

"You performed exceptionally well Mikan." She stated calmly. Her voice and face remained stoic as ever but Mikan knew her friend was proud.

"You were great Sakura!" The grinning boy Hotaru threw her shoe at said, Mikan raised her head and wiped her eyes and gave him a watery smile. She ran her fingers through her hair, and looked up into his big brown eyes,

"Thank you." She looked confused at him, "Oh the name is Yomi Kokoro , call me Koko, I'm in Abyss." He slightly bowed his head; she returned it with a slight bow of her own. The haughty red head from earlier plopped herself on the arm of the sofa next to Kimiko with a loud sigh, crossing her arms she scrutinized Mikan with skeptical eyes.

"Sakura, was that all for show? Cause if it was I might just have to consider you my biggest threat." Her high voice stated her face in a sneer. Kimiko's head snapped to her and her eyes narrowed dangerously, Hotaru began to reach for her pump.

"Stop Kimi, Aru." Mikan turned to the girl with her eyebrows connected in confession a slight frown to her lips.

"Koizumi-san was it? That song was every bit truthful, it was no act." Mikan watched Luna's calm face turn dark, her royal blue eyes narrowed before she rolled them with a hmph and turned the other way to examining her perfectly manicured nails.

"Don't worry bout it Mikan." Kimiko reassured her.

"Everyone could feel that it was genuine." Mikan nodded turning slightly to see the other performers from the side. She saw Crimson eyeing her ankle her ankle. She studied him his smooth face with angular features his dark red eyes, she could not but find him slight bit attractive. He looked up shaking his hair back and meeting her gaze, he pointed to the ankle.

"It's fine." She said loud enough for him to hear and the for the others to gaze at her confused.

"Who are you talking to idiot." Hotaru questioned eyeing the boy across with a knowing stare.

"Oh … well.. Umm.. He's…" She faltered, nibbling on her bottom lip like she always does when she's nervous, looking away.

"His name is Natsume." Koko said, earning a glare from the said boy.  
>"He's Natsume, the blonde boy next to him with his sex in question cause he is just too darn pretty is Nogi Ruka, and the look alike idiot is my partner in crime Kistuneme." He gestured to each with the introduction.<p>

"I am _not_ gay." Ruka scoffed pushing Koko off the arm of the couch and onto the floor, Mikan giggled behind her hand she stood and offered the other to Koko who was wincing and rubbing his bum, smiled and reached out, but found the dainty hand replaced with a more masculine one and then he was facing a chest, he raised his head to see narrowed emerald eyes.

"Kaitou behave." Mikan sighed shaking her head, and pulling his hand to sit him down, he complied.

"Good boy." Koko said shakily and ran behind Kitsuneme, Kaitou shot him a deathly glare, Mikan slapped him behind the head and glared at him when he stared at her with a questioning look.

"Dang! He can probably give Natsume a run for his money in the scary department." Koko whispered to Kitsu.

"Quit acting like a guard dog Kai." She irritably placed her arms across her chest. The others snickered at the look of shock that crossed his face. Kimiko who in all her years never seen that look on her brother's face threw her head back and let out a loud throaty laugh. Kaitou looked the other way ignoring the others. When the performances ended Mikan found herself yet again in the arms of Kaitou. He carried her back her dorm, Hotaru and Kimiko followed conversing closely behind.

"Kai, stop sulking." Mikan sighed, observing the boys face, He looked down at her and let out a sigh of his own, his eyes softening at her gaze. He could never stay mad at her for long.

"I'm not sulking, I'm just you know, trying to protect you Mikan. I don't want anything to happen like what happened with _him_ to happen again." Mikan winced at the memory and in her mind eye saw a flash of reddish brown hair and dark chocolate eye smiling at her.

"I _won't_ let that happen to you." He said harshly his eyes hardening.

"I know Kaitou and I'm not that much of an idiot to make the same mistake twice." She reassured, He nodded pushing the elevator button with the hand under Mikan's knees, resulting in him pushing against her warm body. He could not control the blush that crossed his cheeks due to the proximity of their bodies. As the four friends nodded loaded into the elevator a slim muscular girl with long caramel hair and blonde highlights ran her baby blue eyes wide, her tan arm waving.

**"Wait! Shit, Japanese Brooke!"** Hotaru pushed her hand against the closing doors of the elevator, the girl's face became surprised as she slipped into the elevator.

"Thanks." She huffed out, shaking back her hair from her face.

**"No Problem." **Hotaru said with a smirk. The girl let out a laugh. She stuck her hand out to Hotaru.

"I'm Brooklynn Ayres, From Long Beach, California, America. Nice to meet you." Hotaru shook her hand slightly.

"Imai, Hotaru." She stated monotonously Brooke nodded turning to the others with a questioning look.

"Oh you're the Higushi twins and that girl is… Sa-ku-ra or Mi-ka-n?" Mikan smiled at the foreigner her Japanese was not as flawless as the dancers but it was understandable.

"You can call me Mikan." Mikan said, as she offered her hand to the girl, the shook hands and then the ping of the elevator notified it was Brooke's stop. She waved bye as the doors closed once more.

"Wow foreigners are interesting." Kimiko said placing her hands in her pockets searching for her key to the dorm. She let out a loud, "AHA!" as she pulled it out and placed her hand on the knob when the door opened with a push. She looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me I locked it." He stepped in front of his sister and went into the dorm alone, he noticed a person rummaging around in the kitchen with the slam of the cupboard door her red eyes enlarged as a scream ripped from her throat at the sight of the boy. The three girls ran inside in alarm to see a young girl attacking Kaitou with a spatula in one hand a wooden spoon in the other, and Kaitou defending himself with Mikan's favorite stuffed alligator.

"Let Ally go!" Mikan screeched racing forward to save her animal, the girl faltered and her face became confused.

"Who the hell are you?" She hollered, Her piercing red eyes dilating in suspicion.

"We live here." Hotaru said in and obvious tone, yanking her pumps off and sitting herself down on the couch crossing her ankles and turning the girl.

"Now who are you?" She raised her eyebrow. Kimiko had already joined Hotaru on the couch, Mikan was petting her alligator while glaring daggers at Kaitou.

"I apologized already." He threw his hands up with an exasperated sigh, Mikan hmphed and turned her head the other way.

"Childish." He murmured.

"I'm Aoi." The girl finally said setting her weapons down on the counter and joining the others in the living room.

"Well that took long enough." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sakura Mikan, that meanie who used my precious Ally is Higushi Kaitou, that's his twin sister Kimiko and she is Imai Hotaru." Mikan smiled sweetly. Aoi eyed her and couldn't help but feel a little at ease which was not easy.

"Let me clarify, I am Hyuuga Aoi." She said quietly. The other could not conceal the shock that overcame them, Hotaru gave a slight nod on recognition. Mikan tapped her chin with her finger. She knew that name, but she could not place it.

"Wai-Wait a minute! The Hyuuga's like world wide known owners of the biggest corporations, richest family ever Hyuugas?" Kimiko gasped, her eyes looking ready to fall out of her sockets at any minute.

"Yea Im Hyuuga Aoi, sole successor to the Hyuuga fortune." She smoothed her skirt and crossed her ankles. But her fingers fidgeted. Hotaru slightly narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why are you here at Alice Academy?" Mikan could not help but tilt her head in confusion. Aoi sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, which she did when irritated. Aoi raised her eyes and combed back her A line black hair as she smiled sadly.

"It's personal."

Mikan found herself thrown across her bed a brace upon her ankle. A teacher that observed her performance had insisted upon her entry into the hospital to get it examined. With irritation Hotaru was the one chosen to take her. When the doctor declared it a sprain Hotaru could not help but scoff,

"I could of saved us all an hour and tell you that."

_[FlashBack]_

_I could not help but giggle, the sprain felt so much better to walk on with the brace, even though heels and wedges are not allowed until it's off, I guess I can stay at 5'3 for a while. I shrugged and flung my leg over Ally. Petting it and remembering how Aoi's smile became so sad. A sigh escaped my lips and sat up, with classes beginning tomorrow a uniform neatly pressed hanging on my bureau stared at me I took in the neat white button top with the green ribbon. The yellow and green pleated plaid skirt, white knee high socks and black flats. It was classy and typical for such a school. I remembered how the lady informed us that uniforms are worn on specific days like the first day of school. The smile that spread across my face in memory of Kimi's horrorstruck disgusted face classic._

_ "I don't _do _uniforms." As I straightend upward I stood gently placing weight on my ankle, I walked to the window opening it as I lifted my knee onto the window seat. I pushed it us as far as it went and let the breeze come in at full force. I stepped onto the window seat and made my way out the window and onto the ledge sitting on the slanted shingles hugging my knees to my chest, placing my chin the niche of my knees. I watched and listened to the kids, and sounds there were many different sounds musicians playing instruments, I vaguely heard a violin, flute and trumpet. Singers were busking just to show people, A boy with a guitar under and oak, a girl with flowing blonde hair dancing her way across the quad. But as I was glimpsing around a figure caught my eye underneath a Sakura tree a boy was sitting with a notebook of some sort the cover looking like a manga, I could not help but find his stature vaguely familiar, his black hair messy. As if he could feel my heated gaze the boy looked up and I felt myself scrambling to get back inside before he could catch me staring but when I looked back he was still staring. I smiled and waved slightly feeling heat creep up to my cheeks. The boy stood up and walked away, not looking back._

_[End flashback.]_

With the slam of the alarm clock Mikan was up rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand and yawning, her auburn hair in a mess. She gazed up lazily to the mirror, opening her eyes in horror at the time reflected in the mirror.

'Please be wrong.' She turned to see it flashing 7:30 am.

"I'M LATE!" She hopped up ripping her pajamas off and placing the uniform on quickly over her undergarments. She ran a brush through her hair and quickly ran to the adjoined bathroom she shared with Hotaru as she made a mad grab for her toothbrush and toothpaste she noticed a note, and read it as she brushed her teeth,

_Mikan,_

_You idiot we tried to waken you, but you did not budge. Not our faults, hurry to class you do not want detention on the first day do you? _

_-Hotaru._

Mikan spit into the sink and made a grab for her messenger bag. She ran out of her bedroom and out the door locking it. She swiftly threw the key into her bag and dashed to class.

'SLAM' Mikan was heaving and her usual cheerful eyes were narrowed, her hair blown by the wind, her shirt wrinkled and revealing too much skin on top, her skirt had ridden up from her run. Mikan was a sight to see. She looked up to see no teacher, in confusion she straightend up her uniform and ran her slim fingers through her hair. She walked past Kimi and Kai giving them a cold glare in which the twins could not help but shudder slightly. When she made eye contact with her best friend she stuck her tongue out. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Childish"

"Meanie"

"Idiot"

"Ice Queen"

"Naïve"

"Heartless"

Hotaru raised her eyebrow and Mikan smirked, she moved herself to the very back and sat down next to the window. Placing her bag on the hook, she put her elbow on the desk and delicately placed her chin in her palm daydreaming before the teacher arrived.

"Hello Kittens!" A sing song voice came out of a twirling blonde with violet eyes.

"I am Narumi- sensei the drama teacher and your homeroom teacher." He smiled brightly, he turned around and began writing names on the board,

"All classes are mixed with grades so there some new and some old faces." He turned around his eyebrows knitting together as he scanned the room.

"And some are missing." He muttered as he continued to write, then the slam of the door caused Mikan and some of the others to jump, and snap their heads to the door. She was startled to see Natsume stride in and walk to the back of the class.

"Nice of you to join us boys." Narumi sarcastically said crossing his arms and tutting in disappointment.

"You are all seniors and should be setting good example for all the new students." The boys rolled their eyes, and sat down, conversing with one another that was until Natsume overshadowed Mikan. She looked up questiongly. Her brows knitting in confusion, as he stared at her with an annoyed gaze.

"Uh Mikan-Chan your in his seat." Koko piped in from his seat from the left. Mikan's mouth formed a small "o" and pushed back with an apologetic smile and a light bow of the head.

"Sorry Natsume." He shrugged in response, and sat down placing his check in his palm as his eyes followed the girls steps to the empty seat by a twin.

"Are you still mad Mikan?" Kimi babied pulling a puppy pout. Mikan sighed and smiled slightly.

"No, I guess not." Narumi's eyebrow went up and suddenly his face brightened.

"Okay, well since we have several new kids I will be assigning partners." A few groans escaped the elder teens while Mikan turned to Kimi in question.

"Oh hush! Can I have the new kids stand up here?" Mikan joined the few others up front, when the door yet again slid open with a bang.

"Sorry Sensei, Don't mean to be so late, but I'm sure your well aware of the reason why." She stood straight aware of the stares, and looked to the teacher for further instructions. He smiled and nodded,

"Just stay standing up here, and we'll have you all introduce yourselves and assign you all partners. He clapped his hands and pointed to the girl on the end.

"Smith,Katie, dancer from New York." Narumi nodded and it continued on.

"Higushi Kimiko! Singer, dancer over achiever be nice!" She said with a wink her brother punched her arm lightly.

"Higushi Kaitou, singer, drummer, guitar player. Her twin." He glared putting on his bad boy exterior.

"Imai Hotaru Pianist." The others leaned in for more but she did not continue,

"Sakura, Mikan Singer and simplest." She smiled to the students ignoring the scoff from her friends.

"Hyuuga, Aoi I play the flute and draw." With that said a bunch of whispers began. She looked alarmed.

"Now, Now kids hush, let's not be rude. Well those were quite some intros now… hmm Katie I think Sumire would be glad to lead you around, Sumire dear raise your hand." A girl with dark black hair that had a slight green tinge to raised her hand her olive green eyes narrowed, and as the teacher continued the student's couldn't help but whisper about the new girl…  
>"Now Miss Sakura.. Who to pair you up with, a senior of course… someone compatible… Natsume?" The teacher smiled, and found daggers being glared at him by the boy spoken of, Mikan smiled and nodded her head making her way over to the paired desk, when she noticed how Aoi's breath hitched and eyes enlarged. Her eyebrows narrowed and a slight frown creep across her lips as she sat next to Natsume who sighed as she sat down, she placed her legs upon the seat and rested her chin on them unconsciously biting her lip. She was unaware of the stares she was receiving from the boy beside her. He nudged her legwith his elbow and rolled his eyes, she looked at him questiongly and began to speak when she was interrupted by Mr. Narumi.<p>

"Well students your first task of homeroom is simple! Get to know your partner, and create a song together, I'm going to be nice and let you pick the theme, it'll be due in one week! Well, get started tata!" He waved and grinned as he left the room his pace noticeably quick. Mikan sat up with a sigh and rubbed her neck and turned in her desk towards her partner, she sat up straight and smiled crookedly,

"Well Natsume, looks like we'll have to get to know each other in order to do this song… so want to hang out?" He looked at her with a blank stare analyzing her features, he noticed that she didn't ignore him at all, despite that he never talks. He shrugged and scribbled something on a piece of paper passing it towards her and standing up to leave, grabbing the back of Ruka's shirt as he walked towards the door. When a blood curdling scream was let out he looked back to see her face red and glaring dagger at him, he couldn't help the smirk that made it's way across his face.

_I don't care,_

_Hit me up whenever, polka dotted panty girl  
>345 7678<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure Japan phone numbers are different then ours<br>buuut google was not being nice to me so I apologize now!  
>soo please Read and review! the feedback really encourages me <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen Gomen!  
>I've been away for so long I'll be surprised if I still have readers.<br>-_- I hope everyone's holidays went well and safe! Hope you enjoy**

**my new chapter I'm trying to get as much out as I can ^-^  
>Disclaimer: I do not Gakuen Alice. <strong>

**XOXOxx  
><strong>**IrisCherie**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 4~<p>

"Mikan your salad did nothing to you stop stabbing it." Mikan glared at Kaitou as she shoveled a poor scrap of lettuce into her angry set mouth. She was infuriated by the gall of the silent crimson and his note.

"…Looking at my underwear… that pervert." She mumbled as she stabbed a tomato and shoved it into her mouth. Kimi giggled and took a sip of her protein shake, Kai shook his V8 vigorously a righteous believer of giving his body 3 V8s a day.  
>"Where is Aru?" Mikan asked finally noticing the absence of her best friend.<p>

"Oh you know Aru, arguing because she believes she is being ripped off…" Kimi pointed her finger at a silent fuming Hotaru, her stoic façade noticeably dissipating, with every twitch of her eyebrow.

"Mikan-chan I think you should go calm her before someone gets hurt and somehow _we_ get in trouble." Kimi suggested standing up and placing her leopard print ray bands on her face, her silver metallic shirt shining with her every movement, she tugged the white button up into place as she walked towards the vending machine. Kaitou rolled his eyes and shrugged at Mikan, opening another V8 in the process. Mikan stretched her arms above her head, revealing her against the rules naval piercing.

"Oohh.. Kitsu checi it out a rebel." Koko wiggled his eyebrows at her stomach; she pulled down her shirt quickly trying to fight the blush that was making its way across her cheeks. Kaitou glared and picked up a cucumber from Mikan's salad and chucked it at Koko's head.

"Keep it moving Yome." Koko shrugged and left with a wink, Mikan stood up her boot clumping toward a now violent Hotaru.  
>"I don't give a <em>fuck<em> what you say this piece of _shit_of food is _not _worth 500 yen!" The man began to turn red, starting from his bald head down to his double chin. Mikan walked a little faster placing a charming smile on her face, straightening her back and running her fingers through her hair, and then she approached the angry pair.

"Excuse me sir." Mikan interrupted, linking her arm through Hotaru's arm, inclining her head a little towards Hotaru.  
>"Is there a problem with my friend I apologize for it." She slowly batted her long lashes, and he managed to stammer out,<br>"It's o-okay." She left Hotaru's side and picked the three oz can of crab roe, and smiled slyly, she leaned a little placing a hand on her hip.  
>"Is there any way we can knock this down to 300 yen? You got to admit 166 yen an ounce is pricey for a high school student." She smiled sweetly again looking up through her lashes. This time her blushed,<br>"I guess…." She yipped in glee and handed over 300 yen. She shot him another smile.

"Thank you!" She bowed linking her arm with Hotaru, leading her best friend back to the table talking in low tones her face now calm and slightly flushed.

A low whistle was let out,  
>"Well check out Rebel Sakura, she breaks rules <em>and<em> sweet talks mean old man Sakae to knocking down a price… I think I'm in love." Koko grabbed his heart and slumped against Ruka, Kitsu shook his head and let out a chuckle.

"Oh behave you idiot." Ruka turned to Natsume who muttered it low enough for Ruka to hear. Ruka rolled his eyes at Koko, Koko opened his mouth say something but was caught off by a high pitched screech and clatter.  
>"You <em>insolent little brat!<em> The red headed Koizumi spat, her royal blue eyes flaming in anger as she picked at the Italian dressed lettuce and cucumbers of her chest, flicking them at the poor girl on the floor.  
>"Why don't you watch were your fucking going?" The girl looked up from her slumped position on the floor with anger filled crimson eyes.<br>"Hey Nastu-" Ruka glanced over and saw Natsume with white knuckles and identical angry eyes like the girl on the floor, Natsume watched as the girl made an attempt to stand but was distracted when he saw the polka dotted pantied Mikan march up boot clomping along.  
>"Excuse me… but who the hell are you to be talking to <em>my<em> friend that way?" She glared at Koizumi, who glared back and wiped the rest of the food off her shirt to splatter onto Aoi. Who winced as the girl stepped dangerously close to her hand with her stiletto.  
>"I don't appreciate your tone with me Sakura. Learn your place you hag." She sneered bumping her shoulder into Mikan's as she walked away.<br>"Oi, Koizumi." Mikan called over reaching for Kaitou's third bottle of V8, he gapped at the empty feeling in his hand, and he looked up to protest but saw and an evil glint in her eyes and decided against it.

"What the he-" Luna did not expect to se a open V8 bottle hurling at her as she turned around, and let out her second high pitched scream that day as it all came crashing on her.  
>"To go with the other much needed diet foot on you." Mikan smirked lifting the girl off the floor, a concerned smile replacing her evil smirk.<br>"Are you alright Aoi-chan?" She asked as she brushed off a noodle from the girl's hair. The girl looked up at her with large eyes,  
>"That was…"<br>"A- FUCKING-MAZING! Not to mention hilarious!" Koko interrupted as he came over leading the others.  
>"Who knew rebel had balls." He patted Mikan on the shoulder shaking his head and laughing. Mikan blushed slightly looking to Aoi, who smiled and nodded agreeing with the grinning lad.<br>"Thanks, it was really not my thing. That's something Kimi would of done I don't know what came over me…" Mikan looked at her hands and nibbled nervously on her lower lip. Kimi laughed and then caught her brother's eye, she shrugged as he stood up and walked away obviously irritated."  
>"What's wrong with Kai <em>now?<em>" Mikan asked tugging Aoi to sit next to her, and passing her a salad, Aoi looked at her with a questioning look.  
>"Since yours is obviously not edible anymore." She smiled and turned back to Kimi who had a twinkle in her eyes.<br>"He's mad that he didn't get his three a day V8, oh gosh you should of _seen_ his face when you grabbed it and chucked, PRICELESS!" She let out another loud throaty laugh. Placing her bright yellow boots on her seat she hugged her knees eyeing the grinning guy who had yet to leave.

"May we help you?" Hotaru asked obviously annoyed.  
>"Nahh, but we should all hang out! Like bowling, pranks, something!" He grinned, Kimi jumped up.<p>

"I'll kick your ass at any video game." She challenged a glint in her eye, Koko and Kitsu couldn't help but scoff.  
>"You're crazy we <em>own<em> video games." Ruka groaned, while Natsume couldn't take his eyes off the now smiling girl with crimson eyes.  
>"Well how about a wager?" She grinned wiggling her eyebrows leaning in towards Koko, who smirked,<br>"Your ON." Kitsu let out a whoop, Mikan eyes slightly enlarged, if it was Kimi coming up with the wager then nothing good could come of it. As Hotaru put down her spoon, she couldn't help but mutter something about idiots.  
>Mikan giggled behind her hand shaking her head as she looked up making eye contact with Natsume she huffed her reddening cheeks and looked away, he chuckled to Ruka's surprise.<br>"Hn."

**AoiPOV**

"Natsume" I called out, my voice cracking slightly. I rubbed my sweating palms against my jeans. I saw his back tense at the sound of my voice, he began to turn slowly, and I couldn't calm my erratically beating heart. When he was completely turned to face me his face was expressionless, it was something I was not use to and it caused me to step back slightly, he frowned slightly at this. But he did not speak and I took a deep breath. I guess I was to do the talking.

"Can I speak to you?" I asked tenderly, a few minutes passed before he shrugged and began to walk away, I reached forward.

"Oni-" He turned around an irritated look on his face as he grabbed my wrist abruptly dragging me towards God knows where, but the funny thing was, I wasn't worried nor scared.

**Normal POV**

"What in the world are you doing Kimi?" Mikan asked worriedly as she plopped down on the couch a bag of her beloved frosty animal cookies in hand, she looked curiously at Kimi as she did a headstand chanting omm like a yoga freak.

"I'm lacking creative juices so I'm trying to get them flowing." She said in a matter of fact way. Mikan rolled her eyes and put on her headphones. When the door opened up,

"Oh hey Aoi-Chan!" Kimi said lifting a hand to wave causing she to topple over. Mikan let out a loud guffaw causing cookies to fly out her mouth.

"Ew."

Aoi waved walking by clutching the piece of paper in her hand as she fought back angry tears. When she reached her room and tried to close the behind her she realized she was shaking. She leaned her head forward against the door, taking deep breaths, her mind racing, with memories of what just happened. But she flipped on her lamp and sat at her desk pushing aside her score sheets and pens. She opened the paper up to see the neat scrawl she missed so much, she felt her eyes grow hot, and the tears prick, as she began to read.

_Aoi,_

_I do not understand why you have come here, but know that I will not return to that place with you. I will admit it was a shock to see you again, but to keep my identity a secret I will have to remain a stranger to in the public eye. I apologize for any hurt this may cause you. _

_Sincerely,_

_You're Elder Brother Natsume_

Aoi placed her hands to her face to silence the sobs that racked her body. Was coming here a mistake? Was lying all worth it? She could not rid the doubts that crawled her mind as she cried herself to sleep only seeing her brother's expressionless face behind her eyelids, haunting her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Any questions feel free to PM me or comment!<br>****Critsism is welcome as long as it's nice I'm trying to develop my writing style, **

**so your feedback is much appreciated. 3  
>xoxo<strong>  
><strong>IrisCherie<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! After a very long hiatus I am back!  
>I have two new chapters for you, I hope there are still<strong>

**readers out there! Please enjoy!**

**XOxo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

For the upteenth time Mikan has groaned and thrown away another piece of paper, poor girl has murdered a whole tree. With a huff of hot air she rolled over and stretched her arms over her head, when she heard a knock.

"Yo Mi-Chi! I'm starving let's go eat." Kaitou opened the door to see Mikan plainly cladded in a little tank top and her panties. Mikan rolled her eyes at his obvious discomfort.

"Sure I need to think and find Natsume." She got up and dragged a pair of lightly torn shorts, and put on a pair of tribal pulled her hair up into a messy bun and quickly brushed bronzer across her cheeks and curled her already long lashes, finishing it off with a swipe of honey lip gloss. She turned and smiled Kaitou, who could only smile backly weakly.

"You honestly do not know the effect have Mikan."

At the little Cafe Alice Mikan ordered her favortie tea with a sandwich and sat down as Kaitou chowed on a lettuce wrap and drank black coffee. People couldn't help but stare, they looked perfect together his dark broading attitude and her bright smile and warmth.

"Oi Mikan-Chan!" Mikan looked up to see Koko waving with Natsume, Ruka, and Kimiko in tow. Mikan waved them over noticing Kaitou slumping lower into his chair. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. He shrugged and shook his head slightly raising his coffee and taking a sip.

"Hey Mi-Chi! What are you up to?" Kimi sat her floral printed pants on Mikan's lap, putting her pink combat boots on the table, and taking a drink of Mikan's tea. Mikan rolled her eyes, and shoved the poor girl off. Kimiko looked up with a pout and stuck her tongue out, shaking back her pin straight hair, she got up and sat next her twin with a huff.

"Oh just trying to get ideas for a song I have to do with this guy." She pointed her thumb at Natsume who had just took the seat next to her, she glared over her shoulder, he couldn't help but smirk. She narrowed her eyes at him, he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Come on Natsume, I can't do this alone we're suppose to do this together!" She whined. Trying to give him a pout, but he turned the other way without hesitation. A look of pure annoyance made it's way across her face. She crossed her arms and slumped into her chair, Kaitou was silently observing while Kimiko chatted with Koko. He noticed a glint in Mikans eye, and a smirk on her lips, it made him wary. With an exasperated and exagerated sigh she threw her head into her hands.

"Fine Natsume I give up... I'll write it." He looked at her and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. She met his eyes and a smile so bright unleashed its way across her face.

"But you'll sing whatever I write and I'll make it so gushy that you'll turn pink!" She smiled happily, drinking her tea. She looked at Natsume and he merely shrugged.

"Uh-oh Natsu your in for it!" Kimiko wagged her finger in his direction Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Our Mi-Chi here is a hopeless romantic, believes in true love and all that childish stuff, your going to regret it." Mikan scoweled at her friend. With a huff she shoved herself from the table and pushed her chair in as she walked away.

"Well this hopeless romantic has a love song to write, tata!" She waved her hand high above her head as she walked away. Leaving an uncomfortable Kaitou behind. With a sigh Natsume stood up and followed her, annoyance evident on his face. Kimiko smiled and helped herself to Mikan's tea and sandwich.

"Kimiko-chan is Mikan-chan really like that? Or was that a ploy to get Natsume to help cause it worked." Koko asked snickering. He was known to his friends as a trickster but Kimiko might be competition for him. Kimiko looked at her twin and smiled sadly,

"Mikan doesn't believe in love."

It wasn't until Mikan was outside her dorm building when she noticed Natsume was following her, she slowed down enough till they were walking in sync. She let him into her dormroom, Aoi was sitting on the couch eating cereal her cellphone pressed to her ear as she tried to multitask.

"Mama I'm fine." When she looked up she saw Mikan and instantly smiled, but her face paled at the sight of Natsime.

"Mama I'm sorry I have to go, yes I love you too." She clicked and stood up bowing her hello to Mikan and Natsume. She placed her bowl in the sink and left. Her door closing with a slam. MIkan was taken aback by Aoi's sudden attitude.

"Uhh... weird." She said lowly, shaking her head and leading Natsume to her room.

"Sorry Natsume, haven't had to chance to pick up but sit down get comfy I'll make some tea.." and she left him to his own devices. He used this time to look around her room, taking in her scribbles of lyrics and pictures of Kimiko, Kaitou, and Hotaru. He noticed no family pictures or of herself, he sat on her bed taking it all in.

"Hey, here you go." She said as she walked in handing him a cup. She sat next to him removing her Toms and grabbing her song book.

"Mmm.. what to write it has to be natural and believeable but still a story..." She was thinking to herself. Natsume observed the way her face scrunched up and she tied her hair into a knott. As she scribbled she bit her lip and without thinking Natsume scooted closer. Mikan looked up startled but in a daze. He moved back only to be pulled closer by her warm hand.

"Sorry Natsume I forgot you were here I was startled that's all." She kept him close and let him see what she was brainstorming. He took note that she was really good and had great ideas. He casually put his hand over hers and grabbed the pen from her hand leaning close to put his own ideas down. He noticed her scent first, she smelled tangy and floral. It was distracting but comforting all the same.

It didn't take long to see that their ideas were getting somewhere after about fifteen minutes, Mikan smiled up at him only to realize that Natsume had gotten extremely close, imediately making her blush. She smiled tentatively and removed herself from the bed, she moved things around till she found her guitar case pulling it out, Natsume couldn't help but notice the small sad smile that she had when she pulled it out. She sat back down next to him a litter further now that she had her guitar, she let out a sigh as she caressed the kneck of the guitar.

"This was my dad's he named her Koi cause she was his first love... until he met my mom that is." She chuckled lightly, crossing her legs, and puting her left hand on the chords and picking up a pick with her right hand. She closed her eyes and began to pluck a few strings, humming a little something. Natsume was taken aback by that little insight she gave him, but she just intrigued him more, he watched her and it was like it was just her and her Koi. He began to hum along with her, not taking his eyes off her and she smiled as she stroke the last chord.

"I think we got an actual number here Natsume." She smiled, and the most wonderful thing happened, a soft barely audible whisper was her answer.

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it:) <strong>

**If you have any questions or critics please let me know, I am open to **

**help and criticism. Please review so I know I still have readers out there.**

**Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and has a blessed New Year!**

**Xoxo**

**IrisCherie**


	6. Chapter 6

As I said I have another chapter for you! :)

This one I want to dedicate to **AnimeMango** her review made me smile

and feel that I actually have readers that enjoy my story! This one is for you

and hope you enjoy it! :D

Xoxo

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_"Yeah we do."_ Mikan could not get it out of her head, how soft his voice was yet rich. She was so in shock her mouth dropped and he chuckled, _he chuckled_, and he placed his fingers under her chin tipping her face up to meet his, she blushed profusely and he closed her mouth. He reached over taking their lyrics. He wrote a little something waved her a slight bye and left her room. It took Mikan about five minutes till she began to function once more. She grabbed her book and scanned to see his note.

_Polka, _

_No need for such a drastic reaction, but I'll be taking the lyrics I need to memorize them for Monday's class. _

_Ja Ne.._

It was then she realized they only have one copy of lyrics so they would need to get together again, soon. She sighed and layed back on her bed crossing her hands over her face, she felt herself blush just thinking of the way his fingers felt on her chin, gentle.

"Oh no, not again." She whispered her arms began to shake and her faced paled even more, she could not help the flood of memories that came with a crooked smile, redish brown hair, and warm brown eyes. Mikan put her hands over her mouth as she began to sob. She relived everything and her heart broke all over again.

The next day Mikan was not in her usual cheerful mood, she did not wake up until Hotaru came to slap her awake.

"You don't usually sleep in this late Mikan." Hotaru sat on Mikan's freshly made bed and watched her best friend get ready her eyes seeing all the signs of something wrong. Mikan smiled weakly in the mirror, brushing her hair into a messy bun. She pulled her favorite pull over over her head, slipped into some yoga pants and pulled on her chestnut brown ankle Ugg boots.

"I had a rough night, but I'm okay now." She turned to Hotaru who observed her closely, Hotaru stood up her small sensible heels clicking, she reached towards Mikans face, pulling her chin to make Mikan look her in the eye.

"Do not lie to me Sakura Mikan, I am your best friend I can see something is wrong." Hotaru took her hand back and walked towards the door,

"You better cheer up people are going to worry." She shut the door with a slight slam, making Mikan wince and sigh, she was not the best person to deal with today. She smiled at her reflection and saw the pain etched in her eyes, if naive Mikan could see it the world will see it too she thought to herself. She left her room pulling out her phone to text Natsume.

**To: Natsume**

**From: Mikan **

**Natsume, I need to memorize the lyrics**

**that you took where can I meet you?**

**-Mikan**

She tucked her phone into her pocket and walked the campus taking in the Sunday afternoon chill. She took a deep breath in and exhaled feeling a bit better after last nights cry session. She felt a vibrate in her pocket and took her phone out to see Natsume had text her back.

**To: Mikan**

**From: Natsume**

**Oi, I'm in my dorm if you want to come**

**I'm in senior court third floor room 325.**

Senior court was on the other side of campus, but she needed to memorize it so she began to make the trek there when it started to rain. Oh this day could not get any worse.

She had spoke too soon cause by the time she arrived to Natsume's dorm she was soaked to the bone and shivereing it was a full on storm out there. She could not keep her teeth from chattering as she knocked on the door.

"Mikan-Chan? You look like a wet cat!" Koko answered the door and could not help but laugh Ruka, Natsume, and Kitsuneme behind him on the couch. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you going to invite me in or not?" She snapped out. Koko took a step back with his arms raised in defense, she walked past him, taking her hair out of its bun and shaking her wet locks at him. She looked at Natsume who seemed somewhat amused.

"Is there anything that amuses you Natsume?" She said cooly, she plopped her wet self next to him and sneezed lightly.

"Oh this is just what I need." She groaned out. Falling back on the couch sneezing again. Natusme sighed, rising and pulling her up roughly, she followed him to what she guessed was his room. He pushed her on his bed and began to pull out clothes He threw a large long sleeve tee and sweats at her. He went into his bathroom and grabbed a towel he walked over to her, stood in front and began to rub her hair in the towel. She let him, she was so stunned at his sudden kindness and she just let him. He stopped and then pulled her up and pushed her towards the bathroom with the clothes. He shut the door and left her alone. She looked in the mirror to see a furious red blush and pressed a hand to her chest to try and calm her erratic beating heart. She began to strip off her wet clothes and hang them up even her bra and panties were soaked but she did not want to leave them there for him to see. She groaned, but decided to just do it. She stripped and hung her bra and panties up with the rest of her clothes and just put the clothes Natsume gave her over her naked body. They were warm and smelled so masculine, like Natsume. She ran her fingers threw her damp hair to try and tame her wild locks, with no success she opened the door and left the bathroom to see Natsume strumming the guitar his face serene for once. He opened his eyes to see Mikan looking at him intensely. He could not help but overlook her in his clothes, she looked like she belonged there. He shook his head as if to shake that thought out.

"Well shall we practice?" She asked crawling onto the bed, sitting at the feet getting the paper from the middle and scanning her lyrics. Natsume nodded and began to strum her beat and she took a deep breath, this is what she loved the most about singing it could help let out her emotions it was the best way she could express herself. She opened her eyes slightly and her breath hitched a bit but she began.

After singing it with him a couple of times Mikan felt confident enought for the next day's class. She leaned onto her stomach and put her face in the bed, she felt the bed dip and turned her head to see Natume had laid down next to her on his back as was staring at the ceiling she turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling too. Ten minutes they laid there in complete silence next to each other but not touching in comforable silence. She was begininng to drift off into sleep,

"What's wrong." His voice was rough but warm and soft all at once and she looked at him in question. She shook her head and he looked at her with a frown, she smiled slightly and shook her head again.

"Why do you never talk Natsume?" She asked quietly. She was beginning to drift again, and felt her muscles relaxing.

"It's such a comforting sound..." She felt her lids go heavy but she remembers the last thing she saw was a shocked look on his face.

Natsume watched her sleep, and he could not get what she said out of his mind. His voice a comforting sound? He scoffed and all those memories came rushing back, he closed his eyes in pain. He looked at her again, and felt himself frown once more, his voice was not comforting. This girl had to be crazy she began to frown in her sleep and her body went rigid, he watched her face and how expressive it was, she must have been having a nightmare. He reached out to her and then pulled his hand back,

"No please no... mama... don't leave..." He noticed she was crying and could not stop himself from nudging her awake. She awoke with a start her eyes filled with tears and pain. She gasped and pushed herself away resulting in her falling off the bed. She stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm sorry for falling asleep I'll leave now." She turned quickly so he would not see her tears falling and rushed into his bathroom to get her clothes, she quickly changed and rushed out the room without giving him a second glance. He heard the guys talking to her when her heard the front door slam not long after. Ruka stood in the door way,

"You really know how to make girls cry Natsume." Natsume shot him a look and threw a pillow at him which Ruka dodged effortlessly.

"I didn't make her cry a nightmare did idiot." He said and turned over, closing his eyes to sleep, only to see Mikan's crying face replaying in his mind.

The next day Mikan got up early and put effort into her outfit, she braided her hair after getting out of the shower the night before and it's nice soft waves as it cascaded down her back. She applied little make up mascara to bring out her big eyes, bronzer to give her cheeks color, and her favorite honey lipgloss. She pulled on a big oversized gray sweater with a giant Pink heart on it, pulled on lace leggings and her black and white oxfords. She smiled her biggest smile and felt like it was success. She grabbed her satchel and guitar case and closed the door behind her.

"You look exhausted Mikan." Hotaru was waiting for her by the couch her black button up crisp while tucked into a a pair of high waisted jeans her heels crossed at the ankle. She stood up and walked towards Mikan pushing her hair behind her ear. Hotaru searched her best friend's face and sighed, slapping her cheek a couple of times.

"Let's go to class Kimiko and Kaitou left already." Hotaru linked her arm with Mikan, which she rarely did, and Mikan nodded and gave her best friend a genuine smile, in which Hotaru returned, it was just the two of them afterall.

When Hotaru and Mikan entered the room, it grew quiet. Mikan felt self conscious, but Hotaru pulled her along and sat down in her seat Mikan automatically sat next to her and began to fiddle with her fingers, she looked at the desk nervously. She looked up to see Natsume and his bandmates entering the classroom and his eyes met hers for a moment and she automatically looked down, Kaitou who was sitting in front saw this exchange and could not help but glare at Natsume. He stood up and walked towards Mikan before Natsume get there.

"Hey Mikan, how are you feeling?" Kaitou's green eyes filled with worry. Mikan stared at him and gave him her best reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Kai, don't worry just a rough night that's all." She patted his cheek lovingly. Kimi came and plopped herself right on front of Mikan her hair was ontop of her head in a long ponytail. Her leather pants sat in front of Mikan, who looked at her friend in shock. Her shoes were normal pink converse, and her shirt was an overlarged tee of a tiger with tears in the back.

"Today's outfit seems a bit calm for you Kimi." Mikan smiled, and Kimi stuck her tongue out. Blowing her bangs out of her face in annoyance.

"Let's just say I need to do laundry... I'm going to cut all my hair off I hate it!" She exclaimed rather loudly and Koko let out a laugh and covered his mouth. Kimi stood on the desk and glared at him.

"Got something to say there Koko?" She placed her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed into daggers. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope not a thing, zip!" He zipped his imaginary zipper over his mouth and threw away the key. Kimiko rolled her eyes muttering something about childish. She got down and sat in her chair annoyance clouding her. Narumi entered then and told everyone to get in their assigned seats, Mikan made her way to her seat next to Natsume. It felt weird for some reason she didn't want to meet his gaze even though she could feel him stare at played with the ends of her hair as Narumi spoke and stared out the window until she heard her name being called.

"Mikan?" She looked and abruptly and stood up.

"Hai Sensei?" She smiled timidly and Narumi smiled back, he swept his hands forward to the front of the class.

"Your song with Mr. Natsume?" Her smile faltered slightly, but she smiled bigger and nodded she grabbed her guitar case and Natsume noticed that soft look once more. He stood up as well with his guitar and they made their way to the front. Mikan sat on the stool up front and Natsume stood beside her. Mikan took a deep breath and began to pluck Koi, and she looked at her peers, her audience.

"This is a song, that just goes to say that two is better than one." She smiled and then Natsume began to sing.

* * *

><p>I hope this was well what you wanted!<p>

I am so happy that there are still readers out there!  
>I plan on working on the next chapter tonight, if I don't<p>

get caught up in my reading :)

Have a blessed New Year!

XOXO

IrisCherie


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

Natsume looked at her and began to strum his guitar along with her; he closed his eyes, licked his lips and sang,

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**You came into my life and I thought hey**

**You know, this could be something**

**'Cause everything you do and words you say**

**You know that it all takes my breath away**

**And now I'm left with nothing**

Everyone was dead silent taking in his voice. His bandmates in the back could not help but be astounded, Natsume did not do love songs... but he made it so believeable. Ruka smiled slightly to himself his friend was slowly changing.

**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you**

**And maybe two is better than one**

**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two is better than one**

They came together rather nicely, their voices blended well not one overpowering the other. Mikan looked up and smiled softly,

**I remember every look upon your face**

**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**

**You make it hard for breathing**

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**

**I think of you and everything's okay**

**I'm finally now believing**

Hotaru smiled, Mikan was doing very well but she could not help but notice the troubled aura around her friend, and knew there was something going on inside her. Kimiko looked back at Hotaru her smile sad, they were all thinking of the same thing, how their Mikan was singing about a love that she swore she would never believe in.

**Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you**

**And maybe two is better than one**

**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two is better than one**

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)**

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**

**Maybe two is better than one**

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you**

**'Cause, baby, two is better than one**

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**

**But I'll figure out with all that's said and done**

**Two is better than one, two is better than one**

After their performance the room was dead quiet but after a few seconds errupted into applause shortly after, Natusme merely put his guitar strap over his head and walked to his seat. Mikan smiled and bowed a thank you putting a strand of hair behind her ear, she followed Natsume carrying Koi. She placed Koi back into the case kissing her fingers and gently pressing it to the kneck of her guitar. She sat down and smiled slightly at Natsume.

"It was a hit I knew it." She whispered as the next performers got up to the front of the class. He nodded leaning over placing his lips dangerously close to her ear,

"No, I told you Mikan." He pulled back placing his hood over his head and leaned back as if too fall asleep. Mikan turned abruplty towards the window fighting a furious blush that threatend to turn her as red as a tomato. She took deep breaths to try and calm down, it was then she noticed a man with Silver hair and startling silver eyes staring at her through a window. She looked back confused... and he smiled and waved at her walking away. She turned back her mind now reeling, who in the world could that man be?

Mikan sat at the table listening to the others talk of the performances from earlier, Kimiko was lively in her description of her performance with her partner who happened to be Koko.

"He was off pitch a bit but eh, you got to take him with his flaws... no wondering he doesn't sing for Abyss." He pulled her ponytail playfully. She shot him an annoyed look and flicked her ponytail to hit him in the face as she turned to Mikan who was pushing her salad around absent mindly. Kimiko looked at her friend worriedly, meeting the eyes of her twin and Hotaru they all frowned.

"Hey Mi-Chi is anything on your mind?" Kimiko asked smiling sweetly as the said girl raised her head a dazed look on her face, as her eyes came into focus she realized all eyes were on her. She shook her hair back placing a smile on her face.

"Nope, my heads just in the clouds today, I'm going to walk around outside get some fresh air." She pushed her salad away and rose to leave, Kaitou rising with her, she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him down he looked at her questiongly and she shook her head.

"I'd really like to be alone right now, it's nothing personal Kai promise." She placed a peck on his cheek as she left. Ruka immediatly noticed a change in Natsume's demeanor. Natsume narrowed his eyes at Kaitou's obvious content with what just took place, and Natsume couldn't help his gaze as he followed Mikan out of the dining commons.

"So what's the deal with you and Mikan-chan ne Higushi?" Koko asked taking a stab at Mikan's uneaten salad. Kaitou sighed and ran his hand through his hair, through the weeks he has gotten used to these guys and liked them... except for Natsume, he still didn't like that guy.

"She's complicated... but we're just friends. We've been best friends with her since we were little kids." He smiled slightly at the memories. The table grew quiet, and Kimiko watched the others reactions.

"When you say Mikan doesn't beleive in love what do you mean?" Kitsuneme asked his face serious. Kimiko looked at her friends this wasn't really thier story to tell and she didn't feel right saying anything. Hotaru looked up from her book, and sighed.

"Mikan has been through a lot in her life, and those obstacles have changed her perspective on love, to her it is nonexsistent. There is no such thing as love to her. Tell that girl you love her and that is the quickest way to get you removed from her life..." She stood up grabbed her tray and left. Leaving the other to ponder her words. Koko was certainly not the only one thrown off.

"Wait like anyone? So her parents don't say I love you? Niether do you Kimi? Like anyone?" Koko could not help but ask. this was confusing. She was a girl all girls believe in love and love to say it to their friends... or so he thought.

"Well she believes in different types of love, the love between a parent and it's child, a love between friends she's okay with. But the love between a man and a woman she believes is dead." Kimiko answered sipping her strawberry milk. Natsume stood up and left leaving the table behind with its silence. His mind was cloudy with questions and he himself needed fresh air.

Mikan was lost, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and somehow eneded up in a thick bunch of trees she sighed as she tied her hair up onto of her hair. She was beginning to panic and it was not helping with her sense of cordination. She tripped suddenly over a loose root and landed flat on her face.

"Oh this is just GREAT!" she exclaimed only to hear a chuckle in response she got up quickly pushing herself away from the voice. She saw the man with the silver hair and silver eyes staring down at her he stepped forward and offered his hand. She rejected it and stood on her own, she watched him warily.

"Who are you?" She asked, annoyed at the shiver in her voice. He smiled and bowed slightly in hello.

"I am Masachika Shiki you are Yuka's daughter are you not?" Mikan could not hide the shock that overcame her face. He chuckled,

"Of course you are, you look exactly as she did when she was your age..." She blurted out the one thought on her mind she couldn't hold back.

"How do you know my mother?" She snapped, this Masachika guy was really making her nervous. This time his smile turned wicked as he steped closer to her Mikan immediatly took a step back only to find herself tripping over the same root. She sat down on the dirt floor as he came closer. He squated in front of her the same wicked smile on his lips.

"That my dear is a secret you'll have to find out." He patted her head and walked away. Leaving Mikan shaking and nauseous on the ground. She put her head in between her legs and took deep breaths, trying to calm her panicked heart. She heard a twig snap and immediatly shot her head up only to see it was Natsume.

Natsume was taken by surprise to see Mikan on the floor, this was his shortcut to senior court, but what surprised him the most was the look of absoulute fear in her eyes that made him drop to his knees and take her face in his hand. She immediatly pulled back standing up and brushing herself off.

"Natsume, sorry I got lost and tripped..." She looked at him and shot him a weak smile, he nodded remembering what was said at the table. But why would that matter he didn't love her, she merely intrigued him. He pulled her hand to follow him and once she got the hint he let go, not wanting to send her the wrong message. She followed him in silence. Once they were out of the clearing she sighed in relief. Natsume turned around and shoved his hand in his pockets.

"Well thanks Natsume I am going to head to my dorm I didn't realize how late it was, the girls are probably worried... especially Kai." She giggled to herself waving bye as she turned around and began the walk towards her dorm.

As she turned the key in the door she placed a smile upon her face, in the living room was Aoi with her hair pinned from her face her fingers flying with a pencil across the paper. Mikan could not help but think Aoi resembled someone she knew, she shook that thought from her head and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mikan-chan, sorry I was in my own little world, trying to make a new design for my mother..." She trailed off staring at her paper with a small frown. Mikan shook her head pulling her box of cereal from the cupboard along with a bowl,

"It's okay Aoi-chan I'm sure it's beautiful I didn't know you helped your mom with the designs." She pourerd the cerel along with the milk and grabbed a spoon, making her way to the living room sitting next to Aoi. Aoi put the paper down and sighed in defeat.

"Yeah mama likes to do things in her industry together, she thinks it;s a good way to make memories and bond." Aoi rolled her eyes sighing in annoyance, when she looked over at Mikan she couldn't help but notice the sad expression that overcame her friend. Aoi reached over and touched Mikan's hand. Mikan snapped out and placed her bowl on the coffee table in front a small smile gracing her lips. Hotaru and Kimiko had made their way out of their respected rooms and joined them in the living room,

"I am so done with all this dreary weather lets do something!" Kimiko threw her hands up, ploppin down on the floor in front of Mikans feet. Hotaru shot her friend a look of annoyance as she sat on the arm of the couch next to Aoi. Mikan rubbed her head, she needed to forget everything that was going on, her mind was overwhelmed with that Masachika Shiki guy, flashbacks from her past... her mind needed a chance to shut down and be free.

"Let's go dancing." Mikan finally spoke up, looking at her friends. Kimiko shot up with a look of pure excitement on her face, quickly nodding her head yes. Hotaru sighed,

"Where can you go dancing on a Monday night?" She smirked, "Clubs are not opened until the weekend Friday nights if lucky." Kimiko's face fell and she fell back onto the floor with a whine.

"There's club Alice." Aoi spoke up. "It's opened up to just students it should be open it doesn't serve alcohol, it's just a place where some students perform and where they go to dance... I read it in a letter from a friend who graduated from here." Kimiko shot up again with an excited look, she began to bounce around looking from Mikan to Hotaru.

"Well as long as we're not out all night I don't see what's wrong." Mikan looked at Hotaru, who just sighed and nodded. Kimiko let out a yelp in glee shooting to her room.

"YAY! Now what to wear?!" Was all they heard before a slam of her door echoed throughout the room. Aoi laughed getting up along with Mikan to choose their outfits.

"Let's meet back here and Hotaru make sure not to say anything to Kai.. let's go out just us girls kay?" Mikan smiled and Hotaru nodded her eyebrows knitting in the middle. Mikan went to her room, and looked through her already torn apart closet she pulled out a lacey black long sleeve and a bright pink bandeu, and her silver, black, and pink sequined high waisted shorts. She plugged her straightener in, to fix up her already wavey hair. As she waited for the straightener to heat up she applied more make up a smokey neutral blend of beige and black, drawing her eyeliner on to perfection making her eyes really pop with the smudy smokey make up. Her lips kept toned down with just her signature honey lip gloss since her eyes were so drastic. She fixed up her hair in places it was flat and then unplugged the straightener. She looked at her shoes and decided on black pumps with dots of gems on them, she looked in the mirror at the final product of her hard work, her legs looked miles long. She could not help but smirk to herself.

"Damn Mikan you look hot." She grabbed her phone a small satchel purse for her ID and phone as she exited Hotaru and Aoi already waiting in the living room. Hotaru doned on a loose collared purple long sleeve tucked into a black body skirt with black stilletos, her make up minimal a swipe of pink tinted lip gloss, some blush and mascara. Her boyish short hair styled. Aoi had a jean shirt tied over a pink tank which was tucked into a floral body skirt she had on brown small heeled boots, her hair straight wit the ends curled in. Her make up just like Hotaru's a minimum amount.

"I didn't take forever did I?!" Kimiko exited her room putting in her dangly cross earrings as she fixed her hair, the girls looked at their friends rather bold outfit. She was wearing a black body suit which down the middle showed the curves of her breasts, and high waisted gold pants, tucked into high heeled booties her hair pin straight. Her make up a smokey combination of gold and black and a punch of red lipstick. The girls could not help but gawk. Kimiko smiled.

"Let's go dancing!"

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed it :)<p>

It took me awhile to get it done but as promised the next chapter will

take a little longer to post but it will be filled fun! :)

Hope everyone had a great Holiday, please R&R

Xoxo

IrisCherie


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello It's been awhile but here you go!  
><strong>**Hope you all enjoy another chapter  
>Xoxo<br>IrisCherie **

* * *

><p>Mikan was not unaware of the stares that followed her and her friends. It made her uneasy and wish she changed her outfit to something more conservative. Her face must have shown her discomfort,<p>

"MiChi quit being a prune you look gorgeous!" Kimiko exclaimed linking her arm through Mikan's as they strolled past the crowd to a table near the dance floor. Mikan took a seat and Kimiko happily plopped herself in Mikan's lap.

"Mou there are nooo cute guys to dance with..." Kimiko pouted. Hotaru and Mikan could not help but roll their eyes at their simple friend. Mikan nudged Kimiko off and shook her head as she chuckled lightly.

"You came her cause you wanted to dance, now go dance before mother Hotaru drags you home kicking and screaming." Mikan shooed her away, Kimiko turned away pouting until a familiar beat started to play. Her face lit up in excitement, squealing she turned to Mikan,

"Ahhhh MiChi do you remember this!? You have to dance with me!" Mikan was roughly pulled out of her seat to join Kimiko on the dance floor, as Forever Love by ℃-ute came on. Mikan felt uncomfortable by the stares but Kimiko's excitement was infections and soon enough she was dancing along to the familiar tune, remember the choreography from long ago.

Natsume and the crew walked in to Club Alice not long after the girls did. Kaitou deciding to tag along for a night with the guys and this place he was sure to tell his sister of. That was until he noticed her and Mikan on the dance floor, wait what the hell was she wearing!?  
>"Is that my sister?!" He exclaimed, the guys all laughing at the look of murder on his face and then he turned to Mikan her outfit no better, what the hell were they thinking? He stormed to them, ignoring the snickering from the guys behind him.<p>

Natsume could not take his eyes off of the brunette she was smiling and laughing merrily like the girl he saw hours before did not exist. His eyes widen slightly when he saw Aoi throw her arms around Mikan's neck and began to dance with them. He turned his back to them slightly sighing.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Ruka asked staring at the group on the dance floor. Natsume shrugged, closing his eyes for a second, trying to remember why he was here and doing what he was doing.

"Kai-Kun!" Kimi exclaimed as she spotted her brother making his way onto the dance floor, she was immune to his murderous glare.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" He exclaimed as he made a grab for her arm, she giggled and danced her way out his grasp moving around him humming along with the SHINee song.

"Hmmm? Oh Shut up Kaitou I've worn worse, who knew Korea had such great music…" She moved her body seductively as she winked at the group of boys watching and she waved, as she saw Koko's jaw drop in mockery. Mikan followed her gaze and she blushed as well meeting the eyes of Natsume a small smile made its way onto her face.

"Mikan! Are you not listening to me!?" She turned abruptly ripping her gaze from Natsume's she looked to see Kaitou frowning. She tilted her head smiling at him disarming for a quick moment.

"Now that I have your attention, what the hell are you wearing!?" She rolled her eyes crossing her arms, causing her breasts to poke out even more, making Kaitou blush and concentrate on her face.

"You are NOT my father, do not start acting like it. I know you're worried but I am a big girl I can take care of myself." She patted his cheek and turned whipping him in the face with her long hair. He stood there fuming but knew she was right, he turned to make his way off the dance floor to see his group of friends had joined Hotaru at the girls table.

"Why aren't you dancing with them Hotaru?" Kaitou asked as he took a seat across from her. The guys looked astounded, Hotaru Imai danced?! She shrugged her shoulders and continued to click away on her phone. Her brows furrowed at the screen and looked up worriedly at Mikan, Kaitou did not miss this exchange even though Mikan was oblivious to her friend's worried glance. She walked up slightly out of breath, flushed, and sweaty. She sat down next to Hotaru and smiled at her best friend, "Come on Aru-Chi let's dance!" She pouted, but of course Hotaru merely shook her head. Mikan let out a huff and stared at KImiko dancing along with Aoi. It has been so long since she's been this carefree. Breathe by Miss A, a popular K-pop group came on and Mikan looked at Hotaru with a huge ear splitting grin. Hotaru merely exhaled a loud breath and reached her hand out to Mikan. Mikan squealed and dragged her half willingly to the dance floor where Kimiko was alreadly jumping for joy, Aoi joined a long as the girls did the dance they seemed to know by heart, singing along. The crowd could not help but stare as the girls worked the dance floor.

"Kaitou… should you let them dance like that?" Koko asked his grin playful, still unable to take his eyes off the dancing girls. Kaitou shrugged, they looked like they were having fun and he was right there if anything was to happen. Natsume could not take his eyes off Mikan she looked so different, so happy and she was a really good dancer moving sensually and had natural rhythm. When the song ended the whole club erupted into applause, Mikan smiled bashfully as Kimiko lounged in the praise. The group of four walked back falling into the open chairs, Aoi smiled at everyone skimming over Natsume refusing to meet his eyes. He frowned slightly but knew it was for the best. Aoi turned to Mikan,

"Wow Mikan-Chan you can dance! I didn't know you were a double threat." She playfully pushed Mikan's shoulder causing her to collide into Kaitou. Who just smiled down at her tenderly, but ruffled up her hair scoffing,

"Oh she's more than that! Hmm… not only can she sing and dance, play multiple instruments, and write her own songs, she has more hidden talents." He winked at her and she punched him playfully in the arm. She fought the blush that took over cheeks.

"You make it seem like it's something special a lot of musicians have those talents." Kimiko rolled her eyes and bit her tongue, she noticed Koko staring, and flipped her pony tail over her shoulder giving him a sultry look,

"Like what you see Koko?" She asked winking slowly at him he scoffed and looked away, she smiled and laughed throwing her head back. How predicable she thought. Standing up and stretching upward, she smiled at the little group.

"We need a picture!" She exclaimed out of nowhere, snatching Hotaru's phone from her hand. She briefly glanced at the screen and instantly paled looking at Hotaru whose face was all stone.

"Kimi what is it?" Mikan asked worriedly lightly touching her arm, Kimi shook her head and smiled brightly,

"Nothing MiChi! Now get settled while I ask someone to take this picture." She turned to a complete stranger walking by and gave him an irresistible smile he agreed automatically. Mikan found herself in front of a stoic Natsume she smiled at him and was nudged closer her back rubbing against his chest she fought the heat rising to her face and leaned towards Hotaru who was towards her right she smiled waiting as the guy counted to three. She then felt the pressure of a hand rest on her and her body being drawn closer to his chest, she refused to look up but the panic that set in her heart caused her to rip herself abruptly from him, the look of fear in her eyes, he did not understand and when he opened her mouth to say something she had already turned around to her friends. Leaving him there with his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"I think it's time we leave." Hotaru stated calmly. The rest of the group agreed and made their way to the exit. Mikan's mind was running a thousand miles a minute with what just happened between her and Natsume. It made her heart race but she couldn't tell if it was in fear or excitement. Then a flash of a memory of warm brown eyes, a smile, and… and her body lurched as if physically slapped.  
>"Mikan are you okay?" Kaitou looked at her wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she made the mistake of looking up into his eyes and he saw the familiar pain and distant look in her eyes the she gets when she thinks of <em>him<em>. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a potato sack and she could not help but squeak in surprise.

"I'm taking her ahead meet you guys there!" He called over her shoulder, leaving the group in complete confusion. Hotaru and Kimiko shared a look that did not go unnoticed by Natsume, there was something going on with that group and he wanted to know what it was.

"Kaitou I'm fine really you can put me down now." He let her down gently not letting her arm go until she had her footing, she turned and walked beside him, trying to ignore his worried stare boring into her face.

"What is it Kai?" She sighed her voice tired, she did not want to speak of what was running through her head. He stopped her putting his big hands on her petite shoulders. She looked up at him trying to not show her heart through her eyes. He merely sighed placing his forehead against hers. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She stiffened in his embrace and that hurt him far more than anything.

"Tell me why you were like before? What are you thinking of that is making you hurt? Is it _him?" _She shook her head back forth, she smiled at him warmly.

"You worry too much lets head home before the others begin to worry." He sighed and followed her closely behind as she head home. Mikan could not help the pain in her heart at denying her friend the truth but this was not something that he nor anyone else needed to worry about.

He walked her all the way to her door, not minding the stares since it was pretty late and she was wearing her risky outfit. She pulled her keys from her satchel and turned to him, giving him a slight hug goodnight she smiled warmly and before he could say anything shut the door behind her. Hotaru sat perched on the arm of the couch.

"You're back pretty late considering that you left ahead." Hotaru raised her thin eyebrow staring at Mikan as she shuffled her feet back and forth avoiding her best friends piercing gaze.

"I just talked a little with Kai-kun that's it." Mikan lied easily smiling at Hotaru. Who scoffed, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Which is why you were so eager to shut the door in his face? Hmmm?" Mikan blushed slightly walking past her best friend. She almost made it completely past her then Hotaru grabbed her arm the last minute.

"Mikan I don't know when we stopped telling each other things… but I don't like it." Hotaru rarely let herself show any emotion so Mikan knew how hard this was for her. Mikan could not help but sigh, she gently pulled Hotaru into a hug, whispering in her ear,  
>"I'm alright Aru-Chi, promise." She pulled back a small smile on her face. Hotaru narrowed her eyes but nodded her head nonetheless. Satisfied Mikan made her way to her room after a night of dancing she was ready for shower and then bed, who knew what was in store for tomorrow.<p>

Hotaru watched her friend as she closed the door tightly behind her. She sat back on the arm of the couch and pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a sigh of pure exasperation. She glanced at her phone once again to make sure it was true,

**From: Mom  
>To: Hotaru <strong>

**Subject: Hoshii**

_Hello Dear, I hope all is well with you, Mikan-san, and the twins,_

_ the subject must have caught your eye._

_ I was just informed that Hoshii has returned to Nagoya, and he is looking for Mikan-san. _

_Please keep her safe, we as a town have not said anything, but we don't know what will happen. _

_Take care we miss and love you._

What was that boy doing back in town after what he did to Mikan? Why is he asking about her, Hotaru would of much rather no one knew, but Kimiko saw it earlier, if Kaitou learns about this news who knows what will happen. She groaned in despair, shit was just going to get more complicated.

Mikan woke up earlier than usual, her dreams would not let her sleep at all. She sighed out loud drawing her knees to her chest she placed her chin on top and wrapped her arms around her legs. Why after all these months am I dreaming of him? She bit her lip fighting back the heat of tears that she felt behind her eyes. She looked in her mirror and saw that hopeless girl she was so long ago. Her heart began to pace, she saw the bags under eyes the dull look in her eyes that were once so full of life. She removed herself from her bed, combing her fingers through her hair she left it down, removing her pajama top she placed a black pullover on and pulled on light denim jeans and her white converse. It was an outfit that would send Kimiko into shock. But she did not care she just needed to get out of here where her thoughts would suffocate her. She grabbed her phone and headphones, placing them in her ears and her keys in her back pocket. She tip toed out stealthy, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible. She made her way down the hall and held her breath as she passed Hotaru's door knowing that her best friend had the ears of a hawk. When she made it through the living room and out the door without anyone coming down on her, she could not help but let out a sigh of relief. She put her music on shuffle and smirked,  
>"Crushcrushcrush by Paramore? How fitting." She placed her hood over her head and hummed along inside the elevator. As she walked out the building the cold fresh air hit her like a wakeup call. She had no idea where she was going, but that did not stop her from walking. She found herself humming aloud as she walked around. She stumbled upon an abandoned gazebo, its white pain faded gray and peeling, half of the roof was caved I and vines grew up and down its poles. To her it was beautiful and she immediately found peace. She walked and made herself comfortable on the floor she leaned against the pole and just closed her eyes taking everything, she gently tugged the headphones out of her ears, turning off her music. She listened to the noises that were around her, after all natures music was the most beautiful. She heard a sudden snap of a twig and her eyes snapped open as her heart shot into her throat. She turned to see Natsume gawking at her.<br>"What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly, noticing the harshness in her voice she tried to apologize but Natsume raised his hand and looked at her questiongly, lifting his eyebrow at her. She shook her head and scooted over to make room for him, he looked at her suspiciously but shrugged as he lowered himself across from her his leg laid out touching her thigh the other one bent to support his arm. She looked at him, he seemed so at ease, so what if he didn't talk, he was different.  
>'Why are you here?" He asked softly of course, so soft she wasn't sure she heard it at all, but he was looking at her expectantly, so she answered.<br>"I just found myself here I was walking aimlessly, why are you here?" She wanted him to continue talking she never really had a conversation with him. Hearing his voice was always a thrill to her, she felt like it was something special.  
>"This is where I go to get away." He stated simply his crimson eyes boring into her hazel ones. She felt her face grow hot, she looked away abruptly to calm her heart. She knew she was overreacting. There was no reason to act like this around him.<br>"Why don't you talk?" She blurted out, "Wait I mean like in front of a lot of people… we've talked but it's always been whispers or little things…" her voice dwindled the last couple of words fading into mumbles. His face was stoic and he began to raise himself off the floor, when she thought he was just going to leave, he reached his hand out to her.  
>"That's my secret, now why don't we exchange secrets?" He smirked. She felt herself shutting down and guards going up. She walked ahead of him so he couldn't see her face she knew it would give away her true feelings.<br>"I have no secrets Natsume, I am an open book." She smiled at him hoping that it was set him at ease. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a loose lock of hair, fingering it delicately. Mikan looked at that simple gesture and her eyes widened in shock, one name crossed her mind "_Hoshii…"_ He saw her body stiffen and with some reluctance he let her hair slide through his fingers.  
>"Let's meet here again Polka dots."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it!<br>Please R&R your comments and constructive criticism only  
>helps me as a writer. :)<br>Until next time,  
>Xoxo<br>IrisCherie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All, **

**I hope you're all well, and enjoy this next chapter!  
>Some important things are revealed ;)<strong>

**Xoxox**

**IrisCherie**

* * *

><p>Mikan found herself walking late into class after her early morning encounter with Natsume, she didn't even get to change, and the looks she was getting over her choice of outfit was enough to cause her to roll her eyes. She knocked on the door and the person who opened it was not who she was expecting.<p>

Bright silver eyes twinkled at her mischievously,

"Well someone has decided to join us a little late, your name?" The panic that rose in her throat as she stared him in the face, she did not know what game he was playing at, he knew her name hell she still did not even know his!

"Mikan Sakura." She found herself whisper, the bile rising as he smiled a slow sure smile, opening the door and sweeping his arm out, as if presenting her to the class, the girls erupted in giggles.

"Well Ms. Sakura we are glad you could join us if you could please take you seat. As I was saying before Ms. Sakura decided to grace us with her presence, I am filling in for Ms. Nakamura, who left abruptly for personal reasons. I am Mr. Yuikihara." He smiled at the class but as the other girls swooned Mikan felt her skin crawling with goose bumps. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. What was he doing here? He was giving a speech of how reading music notes was important to a singer to be able to see a sheet filled with notes and know how to sing them all perfectly was crucial to being a singer. Mikan has never been able to read music, she just sang and the notes she could hit were just that. But now this person was telling her otherwise and she still could not wrap her head over how he was standing in front of her again after the encounter she had with him in the woods.

She hardly took in a single word he said, the whole class she glared holes into her desk her mind overwhelmed with his presence. It wasn't until class was over that she noticed Natsume did not show up to class. She had saw him earlier so knew he was okay. She shook her head and shrugged she had no reason to be wondering about him he's a big boy he can worry about himself. She packed her bag quickly dying to get out of there.

"Ms. Sakura can we speak for a minute?" She couldn't help the fear that gripped her heart, he wouldn't try anything in a classroom would he? She let out a shaky breath looked up with a polite smile and nodded. As she slung her bag over her shoulder her legs felt like limp ramen noodles as we walked up to him, his smile seemed so predator like and it made her skin crawl.

"Yes Mr. Yukihara?" Her voice shook and she felt self-loathing at how she let him know how much he affected her. His smile grew into a sardonic grin,

"Oh Ms. Sakura I just wanted to make sure everything was alright, I can already tell your going to be one of my favorites… your too much like your mother for me to resist." He reached out to touch her hair and she stumbled back,

"Stop, stop talking of my mother like you knew her… j-just STOP!" She yelled, as she bolted out the door and past a very stunned Natsume.

Mikan found herself drifting through the day avoiding everyone at all costs, she did not feel like talking, she didn't feel anything. It was the class before lunch and she was hiding out in the bathroom and she knew she was going to have to face the twins and Hotaru there, and there was no getting pass Hotaru. She sighed and pulled out her phone,

**To: Aru-Chu**

**From:Mikan Sakura**

**Aru-Chi I'm not feeling so well I'm heading back to the room early,**

**Please let the twins know so they don't worry.**

**XX Mi-Chi**

She hit send as the bell rang and grabbed her bag heading out the door and into a sturdy chest, too sturdy for a woman.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there… wait hey Sakura-san!" Mikan looked up to see friendly blue eyes and a polite smile,

"Hi Nogi-kin." She said politely forcing what she hoped was a smile. He looked at her with concern.

"Everything alright you look pale, are feeling okay?" He reached his hand to touch her forehead and she stepped out of reach,

"Actually I'm not feeling good, I'm going to head back to my room now, and will you let the others know? I'm sure you will see them right now." He nodded, opening his mouth again but before he could say anything she waved goodbye and took off in the opposite direction.

Saying she rushed to her room was an understatement, she ran as fast as she could not stopping until she slid herself down the back of the front door out of breath. Once her breathing came to a normal pace, she thought the next step was to get her heart to do the same. She curled her knees inwards towards her and rested her forehead against them wrapping her arms around her legs, drawing them as close to her as she could, hoping, praying it might make her disappear. What was she going to do? He was her _teacher_ this man, who clearly knew of her mother knew her and it was scary, it frightened her to no end. But what could she do? She was too scared to confine in anyone her discovery, but she had a feeling she was going to burst if she didn't. It was then she figured out the perfect person to talk to was the one who wouldn't talk to anyone at all, except for her when she was lucky.

Her mind and her mouth said it at the same time,

"_Natsume."_

Natsume stared straight ahead boring his eyes into the wall above Kimiko's head. He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation they were having, he felt his eyes keep wandering to the door looking for Ruka or Mikan he didn't know. He felt someone staring at him and turned his eyes connection briefly with Aoi, his heart constricted as she looked away her brows creasing in that familiar way when she tried to concentrate on something really hard. He looked to see Ruka coming up a small smile on his lips as he took the seat next to Natsume tossing his tray down.

"Sorry I took forever I ran into Sakura-san, she said to tell you she wasn't feeling well and she was going to head back, but not to worry." Hotaru raised a delicate eyebrow she shrugged, turning her attention to Kimiko who looked worried.

"Aru-Chi should we go check up on her? She doesn't get sick easily…" She let her voice fade away a worried look taking over her features, she glanced up at her twin who mirrored her look of worry on his strong features. Hotaru shook her head.

"Mikan is fine, she said she didn't want you to worry. She is probably sleeping it off, you know how she is when shes sick." Hotaru raised her water bottle to her lips taking a sip as the twins looked unconvinced but they didn't feel like arguing with her.

Natsume felt his pocket vibrate and reached in taking it out so much that only he could read it, no one usually text him except for a few people, the name shocked him ever so slightly.

**To: Hyuuga**

**From: Mikan Sakura**

**Meet me at the place where we can get away, if only for a moment,**

**And please don't tell anyone, I have a secret to share.**

**-Mikan**

He jumped up ignoring the stares and just walked away despite Ruka calling after him, he'll explain he had somewhere to important to be later. Because for some reason this was important to him.

Mikan waited in the gazebo her feet pacing, her heart pounding. She kept wondering if this was a good idea confining in Natsume, this was something she hasn't even shared with the twins or Hotaru and they were the people most precious to her. She wrapped her arms around herself letting her head fall as she took a deep breath. She heard footsteps and whirled around Natsume was there his face as stoic as always, but there was something in his eyes, something she couldn't place. She tried to give him a half smile but he shook his head and her lips fell.

"What is it polka?" He asked his voice slightly stronger than all the times before they have spoken. She sat down on the part of the bench that was still intact and she folded her hands in her lap. She raised her eyes to him, and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her heart began to beat extremely fast with fear and all she could think of was that recurring dream of the last time she saw her mother. She placed her head in her hands and tried to choke back the lump in her throat. How could she bare everything to this stranger? What was it that made her want to trust him so bad? She felt him sit next to her so close that their legs brushed against each other. She Felt her body go tense, no boy has been this close to her except Kai and the one she tries to forget.

"I don't speak because I hate my voice." Mikan looked up at him curiously. He let his body sag against the back of the bench, he let out a sigh.

"My mother came here, she was a singer and a lovely one at that she had a big dreams and a lot of promise. But she met my dad and fell in love, but he wouldn't let her sing, he hated it and she ended up dying, a lot of people say she died of a broken heart. But my father was never the same. I inherited her voice and her love of singing, he would beat me when I sang around him or if he ever heard me, so I ran away and just stopped talking. Ruka has been there for me through it all and we came here. I just think of my father's hatred towards me and my voice disappears, why I can talk to you I don't know…" With that last statement he let his eyes bore into her the question hanging in-between them. Mikan couldn't get over the way his voice sounded, like a melody but strong as a mountain. She felt her face flame up. She took a deep breath.

"When I was little I lost my dad, he was crossing the street and someone ran him down he died before we could there, I was four and I wanted him back and there'd this dream I have but it's not a dream it's a recurring memory, the last one I have with my mom. I'm crying for my dad and I'm throwing a tantrum She's trying to calm me down but all I can tell her is I don't want her I want my dad, and she leaves to get dinner and says I love you and then that's the last time I saw her, she got in a car accident head on with a truck died instantly they said. I feel so much guilt for saying those things. But there's this man, he's a new teacher here and he says he knows my mom, he knows my name and it freaks me out. Here I am trying to run from my past and he comes I don't know him no memory I have does he come up and he says these weird things and… and…" Her voice trailed off it had taken a frantic tone, desperate to get everything off of her chest. She looked at him waiting for him to say something anything. He just stared at her, looking for a trace to see how she could still be so happy when she bore so much pain inside of her heart.

"You're very strong, to have lost your parents so young and still be able to smile and sing." He placed his hand over hers and clutched it slightly. She smiled slightly at him, but her head fell back sighing loudly.

"I just don't know what to do about him, he gets to me and he scares me, Natsume…" She sighed again clutching his hand harder. He placed his head on hers and felt his body relax. She leaned into him melting against his body, despite the horrible memories of Hoshii, this was new… feeling relaxed with someone other than Hotaru and the others.

"I haven't told anyone not Hotaru, not Kai, not Kimi… and I don't know why, I just automatically thought of you I don't know why…" Natsume felt something inside whether it was happiness or pride he didn't know but he felt himself smile a genuine smile and he looked down at Mikan, meeting her hazel eyes, his smile widened at her shocked look, it took her a couple minutes to gain her composure back, and she let out a throaty laugh and smiled her own bright smile back.

"Well Mikan, it looks like it's just me and you against this guy." Mikan giggled and hummed a bit of the song they wrote together, the lyrics softly drifting from her lips, her voice was definitely something Natsume would never get used to it was beautiful soft yet strong and so pure.

_"And I'm thinking two is better than one."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!<br>Please R&R!**

**Xoxox**

**IrisCherie**


End file.
